Orígenes del Nuevo Uchiha
by YuukiChanLove
Summary: Cuando una Sakura embarazada es secuestrada, Sasuke debe viajar no solo a través de los obstáculos para encontrarla, sino también a través de sus propios recuerdos. "¿Cómo sabes que la vas a encontrar?" "Porque ella es mi esposa." AU dentro del universo ninja.
1. Chapter 1

**Resumen**

 **Cuando una Sakura embarazada es secuestrada, Sasuke debe viajar no solo a través de los obstáculos para encontrarla, sino también a través de sus propios recuerdos.** **"¿Cómo sabes que la vas a encontrar?"** **"Porque ella es mi esposa." AU dentro del universo ninja.**

Esta historia no me pertenece, es propiedad de la maravillosa **CertifyyedGoon.** Ella escribió esta historia hace ya algunos años y yo he decidido traducirla con los permisos correspondientes. Me parece que actualmente no se logran encontrar tan buenas historias dentro del fandom y menos aun en el fandom latino. Por otro lado, los que tenemos la oportunidad de leer historias desde el ingles nos encontramos con joyas como estas. Y aquellos que no pueden hacerlo, bueno para ellos esta traducción.

Esta historia contiene muchos flashbacks, viajando desde el presente, donde Sakura es secuestrada, hasta los confines de la memoria de Sasuke.

 **Orígenes del nuevo Uchiha**

 **Por CertifyyedGoon**

Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron lentamente, sus sentidos se despertaron mientras los restos del sueño se aferraban a ella brevemente antes de caer de sus ojos con el roce de sus suaves dedos. Ella bostezó, mirando por una de las ventanas cerradas a la luna, que estaba lo suficientemente brillante y pálida como para iluminar los rincones interiores de su dormitorio. Las paredes eran de un blanco liso pero suave, envueltas en una gasa azul que se veía espeluznante con la luz de la luna. Alrededor se podía apreciar los muebles modestos pero funcionales, con no más que unas pocas imágenes adornándolos. La puerta a lo largo de la pared más alejada permanecía cerrada, aunque se estremeció ligeramente con el viento que aullaba en el exterior en un gemido bajo. Sakura acurrucó los dedos de sus pies en la tela del futón blanco que se extendía sobre su cuerpo, notando con un pequeño indicio de satisfacción cómo su barriga parecía crecer a diario.

La frotó con una gran cantidad de afecto antes de ponerse de pie lentamente, teniendo mucho cuidado de no despertar a su marido dormido.

Sasuke Uchiha por una vez, no se movió al ella salir de la cama y Sakura sabía que él estaba completamente agotado. Había regresado esa tarde de una de sus misiones más largas, cubierto de pies a cabeza en tierra roja y negra, con una mirada lejana en sus ojos. Ella había notado con alivio cómo él le había permitido quitarle la ropa, colocarlo en un baño tibio, luego masajearle la espalda hasta que se durmió profundamente, incluso ahora que ella se movió en medio de la noche, él no lo notó.

Sakura se aseguró de no tocarlo o hacer un sonido mientras se movía de puntillas alrededor del futón y hacia la puerta, usando toda su habilidad ninja para deslizar la cosa hacia un lado y luego cerrarla en absoluto silencio.

Despertar en el medio de la noche había comenzado como un hábito normal para Sakura cuando quedó embarazada por primera vez. Muchas veces solo dormía un puñado de horas antes de despertar de alguna manera en el medio de la noche, refrescada y lista para la acción sin importar cuánto había hecho el día anterior. Lady Tsunade lo explicó como el entrenamiento ninja de Sakura junto con el instinto natural de una madre de mantener a su hijo a salvo, lo que mantuvo a Sakura despierta. Una leona, su maestra había dicho, por ejemplo, se volvería muy territorial y dominante durante su embarazo para garantizar su propia seguridad junto con sus cachorros. La falta de sueño de Sakura fue muy similar, aunque al principio le había molestado mucho a Sasuke. No le gustaba la idea de que su esposa embarazada deambulara en medio de la noche, también se volvió demasiado protector ahora que había un bebé en camino. No hace falta decir que Sakura creció más y más y más _embarazada_ , su coordinación así como su equilibrio sufrieron tremendamente, de modo que Sasuke siempre parecía estar más o menos de puntillas a su alrededor, despertando con ella cada vez que quería caminar. Esta noche, sin embargo, era diferente. Él no se movió.

Ella hizo su camino a través de su casa. La estructura en su totalidad tenía la forma de una plaza gigante y elegante, con un patio bastante grande en el centro y la casa que lo rodeaba como muros de fortaleza. Los suelos de madera oscura se sentían suaves y fríos bajo sus pies hinchados e incluso el viento frío y algo maligno solo servía para ayudar a su cuerpo a refrescarse. Ella abrió otra puerta, que conducía al centro del patio, el lugar que Sakura amaba más de su casa. El patio en sí era enorme, se extendía cincuenta metros cuadrados, la hierba verde elegante y suave cubría la tierra, mientras que en el centro yacía una burbujeante fuente que se filtraba en un estanque koi. Junto al estanque koi, y meciéndose ligeramente con la brisa, había un precioso cerezo en flor, que apenas comenzaba a brotar al acercarse la primavera.

Sakura respiró profundamente y muy cuidadosamente se sentó al lado del estanque koi, su espalda contra el árbol. Mientras soplaba el viento, las flores de cerezo, todavía blancas por la juventud, volaron en el aire y bailaron en pequeños círculos incandescentes antes de aterrizar a los pies de Sakura y en su cabello.

Ella fue capaz de desconectar los pedacitos que habían volado en sus mechones rosados, pero en cuanto a los pétalos sobre y alrededor de sus pies, no tenía esperanzas de alcanzarlos. Era una de las muchas dificultades del enorme vientre que había obtenido.

Aunque, pensó con otra sonrisa, tener al hijo de Sasuke ciertamente valió la pena.

Sasuke había cambiado lentamente a lo largo de los años con ella. Donde él había sido taciturno y distante con ella en su infancia, como adultos casados, fue amable y atento. Sasuke había regresado al distrito Uchiha de Konoha, un lugar que hacía mucho tiempo había sido abandonado y reconstruyó su antigua casa, haciendo que la estructura llena de recuerdos de un pasado embrujado se convirtiera en una nueva memoria. Un lugar para una nueva línea de Uchiha.

Sakura, por su parte, también trabajó duro, mejorando a sí misma como ninja médica y de campo hasta el punto en que su habilidad rivalizó tanto con Lady Tsunade como con la mayoría de los jounin. Sakura había terminado con el llanto y su etapa débil con el lento paso del tiempo, asumiendo misiones de alto nivel hasta que fue a ANBU, una posición en la que se había destacado antes de su inesperado embarazo. Fue entonces cuando tuvo que despedirse de las operaciones secretas, ante la exigencia tanto de Sasuke _como de_ Naruto, que se estaba entrenando para reemplazar a Lady Tsunade como la sexta Hokage. Huelga decir que la protesta de Sakura ante la renuncia había sido rechazada unánimemente.

Ella, a pesar de haber estado casada durante dos años, simplemente no había visto venir a un bebé. Y ahora ella tenía más de ocho meses de embarazo, un bebé prácticamente explotando de su cuerpo, y su esposo yacía cómodamente en su dormitorio, durmiendo. Ella se sintió, por decirlo en una sola palabra, en _paz._

Una ramita rompiéndose la hizo ponerse rígida, y (aunque más lento de lo que hubiera deseado) se puso en pie de un brinco. No tenía armas, la comodidad y seguridad que sentía en su propia casa evitaban tal medida, pero de repente deseó haber vivido un poco más paranoica. Los pelos de su nuca se erizaron lentamente, como si pudieran detectar una presencia que ninguno de sus otros sentidos podía comprender. Pero ella confió en este sexto sentido con su vida. La había salvado en más de una ocasión. En ese momento, le estaba diciendo que había alguien en la casa, tal vez mirándola.

De repente se sintió muy débil, un sentimiento que había aprendido a odiar a lo largo de los años, pero con el estómago revuelto incómodo y los kilos de más de un bebé que pesaban sobre su cuerpo, se sintió lenta e incapaz de moverse. Incluso si pudiera moverse, pensó con temor, no podría por la salud del bebé. Esperaba entonces fervientemente que estuviera siendo paranoica. Que no había nadie en la casa. Porque si lo hubiera, el bebé estaría en peligro.

Otro movimiento en la esquina del su ojo llamó su atención y ella giró, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Un fuerte crujido en el cráneo y un cegador destello blanco la sumieron en una negra oscuridad.

/ / /

Sasuke no la había sentido irse, lo que inmediatamente lo puso nervioso. Solo sus brazos y cuerpo, buscando por sí solos el calor que Sakura solía proporcionar desde su lado de la cama, lo habían alertado por su falta de presencia. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y se irguió, buscando en la oscuridad cualquier signo de su esposa. Apretando los dientes, se dio cuenta de que debía estar en una de sus caminatas nocturnas, excursiones que no le importaban.

Pero podía sentir su presencia todavía en la casa, su chakra se derramaba en tranquilas ondas desde el patio, y eso lo calmo. Aún podía sentirla. Era como estar en la misma habitación. Lentamente se bajó al futón, manteniendo una parte de su mente fija en su chakra, mientras que el resto vagaba libremente.

No recordaba haber llegado a casa ese día. Recordó haber dado un informe al Hokage, recordó más atrás en la misión, el asesinato de un escuadrón ninja de seis hombres y cómo le había agotado el cuerpo y el alma. A Sasuke nunca le gustó regresar a casa cubierto de sangre y suciedad, pero el deseo de ver a su esposa excedía el deseo de evitar que ella viera su inmundicia y lo siguiente que supo fue que se estaba despertando y que era de noche.

Ella debe haberlo lavado, porque se sintió y olió limpio, una bata fresca colgando de sus hombros y una cama caliente debajo de él. Incluso su espalda se sentía estirada y aliviada, sin dolor, y eso en sí mismo era un regalo. Se maravilló de lo bien que ella lo cuidaba, de lo brillantes que eran sus sonrisas y de lo silenciosa que estaba. Ella había cambiado a lo largo de los años de ser una niña ridícula y llorona a una joven tranquila y feliz.

Estiró sus extremidades y se permitió un gruñido de satisfacción, que fue efímero porque de repente deseaba verla. Su misión había sido casi de tres semanas. Viajó a uno de los países más lejanos del norte, rastreó a sus presas y se deshizo de ellos solo. No le importaban las misiones largas antes de casarse, reflexionó en voz baja para sí mismo, pero ahora se encontraba despreciándolos, anhelando la comodidad de su hogar y su esposa.

Sasuke fue, por definición, un hombre criado en los caminos de la familia y la tradición. Amaba la gran casa, prometiendo estar lleno de niños y parientes, y se deleitaba con el uso de ropa tradicional, el mismo estilo de yukata que su padre había usado. Las comidas de Sakura eran deliciosas, y su atención al detalle y su fastidiosa habilidad para aprender rápidamente las tradiciones practicadas por su familia la hicieron invaluable.

Y ahora tenía frío. Era muy probable que Sakura fuera una fuente de calor más agradable que las capas de ropa de cama.

Sasuke se levantó de la cama, estirándose perezosamente antes de levantar su mano para deslizar la puerta hacia un lado, planeando aventurarse en el patio para ir a buscar a Sakura, pero hubo un repentino pulso de chakra. No fue de ella. Fue uno extraño.

Los vellos de Sasuke se pusieron de punta, el chakra surgió a su alrededor cuando agarró su espada y envió su cuerpo volando por el aire antes de que pasara un milisegundo, pero otro pico en el chakra envió una mano helada de miedo por su garganta hasta su estómago. Sakura siendo consciente del intruso, había levantado su chakra, lista para la batalla, pero casi de inmediato fue silenciada, desapareciendo de sus sentidos.

Sasuke dejó escapar un rugido y se dejó caer en el patio de su casa, aterrizando y notando de un solo vistazo que estaba vacío. Estaba vacío a excepción de una salpicadura de sangre que cubría la hierba verde y el cerezo que había plantado dos años atrás porque le recordaba a Sakura.

Él no pensó, solo se movió con la velocidad y agilidad suficiente dada a el desde su nacimiento. El chakra de Sakura era débil, parpadeando frente a sus sentidos como una lámpara opaca y con ella sintió tres atacantes. Ellos seguramente pagarían con sus vidas.

Sasuke los alcanzó rápidamente, saltando a través de la extensión de cincuenta enormes árboles para aterrizar justo en frente de ellos, enviando a uno de los perpetradores volando con una patada rápida justo en la mandibula. Los otros dos estaban demasiado cerca de Sakura. Pero se detuvieron ante él.

Sus ropas eran de color negro puro, cara cubierta, sin protector de frente. Eran desertores o el país que los envió no tenía intención de ser identificado, lo que era igual de bien porque Sasuke iba a hacer un completo desastre sangriento de todos ellos. Sakura, en los brazos de uno de los ninjas, yacía inerte, un reguero de sangre goteaba detrás de su oreja. Sasuke, sin embargo, no la miró por más de un momento. No podría estar nublado por el miedo mientras enfrenta a los adversarios.

"Mierda", oyó que uno de ellos murmuraba, el que había pateado, mientras se ponía de pie lentamente. "Es más rápido de lo esperado".

Sasuke no estaba de humor para conversar. Desenvainando su espada, se paró frente a ellos, listo para entrar en acción. Pero al sonido de su propia hoja sonando en el aire, otro ninja sacó una katana, aplanándola contra el cuello de Sakura, un poco de sangre comenzó a gotear por el frío borde del acero. Este hombre era el líder, pensó Sasuke.

"Déjanos pasar", dijo el líder, su voz profunda y cruel. No tenía reparos en cortarle la garganta a una mujer embarazada. "Ahora."

Sasuke apretó los dientes con frustración, deseando por primera vez que Sakura no estuviera embarazada. Si ella no hubiera estado debilitada, nunca habría sido capturada, habrían peleado contra los intrusos en su casa. Luego volveria a dormir en su cálida cama...

Sasuke movió a la fuerza su mente al presente y no a arrepentimientos pasados. Odiaba admitirlo, pero estaba en un impasse. Tendría que dejar que estos hombres, despiadados y malvados, se llevaran a su esposa herida y al niño no nacido. Apretó los dientes con más fuerza, pero dio un paso muy lento hacia un lado.

"Muy bien." El líder sonó satisfecho, su sonrisa victoriosa sangrando a través de las palabras. "No nos sigas".

Saltaron a los árboles.

"A la mierda". Sasuke se lanzó como una flecha detrás de ellos, asegurándose de ocultar su presencia, sin dejar que una onza de su chakra se encendiera o sus pies resbalaran por un segundo. Si él pudiera atrapar solo a uno de ellos, él ganaría. Atrapar a uno significaba que incluso si escapaban, Sasuke podía usar su Sharingan en el enemigo capturado y averiguar a dónde se estaban llevando a Sakura. Pero el límite de la aldea, que se avecinaba a no más de unos pocos kilómetros, estaba demasiado cerca. Él no podía pasar ese límite.

Él aceleró el paso, los ninjas aparecieron a su vista.

"¡Muévanse más rápido!" gritó el líder, tomando ásperamente a Sakura de uno de sus compañeros y colocándola sobre su hombro. Sasuke se encogió. "¡Si pasamos la frontera, estamos a salvo!"

Los ojos de Sasuke se agrandaron.

"¿Seguro?" uno de ellos preguntó. "¡De ninguna manera! ¡Nos va a matar!"

"Sasuke Uchiha es incapaz de pasar la frontera de Konoha", dijo el líder con un brillo malvado en los ojos. "Todavía sufre las consecuencias por sus días como desertor".

Sasuke casi gritó por la furia que se cerraba en su alma. Actuó rápida y decisivamente, atrapó a uno de los ninjas por la parte posterior de la pierna con su brazo y lo arrojó sin contemplaciones a un árbol cercano. El hombre soltó un grito de sorpresa, alertando a los otros ninjas. El líder dio media vuelta, con Sakura sobre su hombro, y lanzó un par de shuriken en dirección a Sasuke, que esquivó con facilidad. Pero Sasuke se dio cuenta en el segundo siguiente, que los shuriken no eran para él. Una mirada atras confirmó que el árbol en el que había arrojado al otro hombre estaba cubierto de sangre. El líder había matado a su propio camarada.

"Maldición", murmuró Sasuke, persiguiendo a los hombres más allá de los árboles, extendiendo chakra a cada una de sus extremidades. Pero podía sentir que se acercaba el borde. Estaban a menos de un kilómetro ahora. Tenía que moverse ahora.

Pero el líder, ese maldito líder, era astuto. Sasuke se movió como un relámpago, con la intención de empalar al hombre con su espada cargada de chakra, pero el líder, en el último momento, se movió detrás de su otro compañero. La espada de Sasuke empaló al hombre a través del pecho, la sangre le salpicó en la cara y el cuerpo, goteando en sus ojos por un breve segundo.

El segundo fue todo lo que necesitó para llegar a la frontera de Konoha, una línea marcada con antiguas letras y maldiciones que solo él podía ver. Sasuke se estrelló contra ella como si fuera una pared de ladrillos, la energía y el chakra fluyendo en sus brazos y piernas dolorosamente rápido hasta que tuvo que tropezar hacia atrás para escapar de la agonía.

Sasuke cayó de rodillas, el chakra completamente drenado de su cuerpo. El líder se detuvo a menos de un metro de donde Sasuke se arrodilló, sus ojos detrás de la máscara se iluminaron con una burla.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó, sabiendo que el borde lo protegía de la ira de Sasuke. "No te puede mover? ¿No eres lo suficientemente fuerte como para salvar a tu esposa?"

La mandíbula de Sasuke se apretó tan fuerte que pensó que podría romperse los dientes. Sakura en el hombro del sujeto, se movió ligeramente.

"Oh, mira esto", dijo. "Despierta cariño." Él movió una mano áspera sobre el cabello de Sakura, sacándolo de sus ojos, una acción que envió a Sasuke a ponerse de pie, forzado con pura rabia y odio. Este hombre se _atrevió_ a tocarla. Sasuke lo mataría y se bañaría en su sangre.

Los ojos de Sakura, tenues y cansados, se abrieron lentamente. Sasuke se acordó de todas las veces que la había visto despertarse a su lado, desnuda y brillante a la luz de un cálido sol de verano. Apenas podía mirarla mientras ella lentamente lo registraba, parpadeando mientras otro rastro de sangre fluía de su frente hacia su nariz.

"Tendrás tiempo de averiguar dónde estoy", dijo el hombre que la sostenía, susurrando sus palabras al oído de Sakura, pero suficientemente fuerte para que Sasuke pudiera escucharlas tambien. Se forzó a apartar los ojos de ella y mirar a su secuestrador.

"Cuando lo hagas, ven rápido y hazlo solo. Ella permanecerá exactamente como está hasta que llegues". Le dio a Sakura una pequeña lamida en el lado de su mejilla.

Sasuke se puso en pie con pura repugnancia y posesividad, pero el borde de Konoha lo obligó a retroceder.

"No tienes ningún motivo para tomarla si me quieres", escupió furioso.

"Bueno, no puedes pasar este borde, ¿recuerdas?" el hombre dijo con una sonrisa. "Tendrás que obtener autorización de tu Hokage. Estoy seguro de que nos veremos muy pronto".

Él rió. Prácticamente en la cara de Sasuke, el hombre se rió, colocando a Sakura suavemente sobre su hombro y saltando en la oscuridad.

Sasuke soltó un bramido enfurecido, arrojando su cuerpo detrás de ellos. De nuevo, la frontera lo inhibió, enviando descargas dolorosas y poderosas de charka a través del cuerpo de Sasuke. podía ver físicamente el borde frente a él, un campo de fuerza azul y amarillo que se elevaba del suelo y en el aire. Era más duro que el cemento y tan doloroso como una electrocución.

Sasuke sintió que los últimos fragmentos de consciencia se desvanecían mientras lentamente caía de rodillas y boca abajo en el suelo.

/ / /

 **Seis años antes, en la aldea oculta de la hoja.**

Los ojos de Sasuke miraban fijamente al frente. Se aseguraba de hacer esto siempre, sin inclinar la cabeza, sin parecer contrito o humilde. Su orgullo como Uchiha no permitiría nada más. Podía escuchar claramente los murmullos de los aldeanos, sintió los ojos asustados y enojados, lo seguían mientras hacía sus rondas, compraba comida o practicaba ninjutsu. Era de esperarse. Sasuke había regresado al pueblo, un traidor y un prisionero de Naruto Uzumaki. Sin embargo, en su tiempo como renegado, Sasuke había tenido éxito no solo en destruir a Orochimaru sino también a Itachi, y con el apoyo inquebrantable de Naruto, Sasuke había evitado la ejecución. Había estado encarcelado en una instalación de máxima seguridad durante casi un año entero antes de que finalmente se le permitiera salir, primero bajo una fuerte guardia luego con una más ligera, y después sin ninguna. El proceso había sido lento, humillante y a veces, traicionero para su salud (había MUCHOS aldeanos enojados), pero Sasuke estaba decidido a comenzar su vida de nuevo, encontrando fuerza en su condición de degradado. No había ningún lugar a donde ir para los condenados de la sociedad.

A su lado, la presencia de chakra fluctuaba y Sasuke sintió el calor familiar de la energía de Naruto cuando el rubio de diecisiete años se puso a su lado, colocando una mano sobre su hombro en el segundo siguiente. Sasuke se estremeció de dolor.

Naruto rápidamente levantó su mano. "Oh, lo siento, amigo. Olvidé ..."

Sasuke bajó la mirada hacia sus brazos cubiertos y notó mientras los movía como picaban. Alrededor de sus antebrazos, hombros y piernas había sellos negros, escritos garabateados y conjuros. Eran de un violento negro medianoche ahora, pero con el tiempo se desvanecerían de su piel, como la marca de sello de Naruto en su estómago, y solo aparecerían cuando el chakra de Sasuke se intensificara. Ahora, sin embargo, eran bastante dolorosos, frescos y crudos en su piel.

"¿Dolió?" Preguntó Naruto, y Sasuke notó lo vacía que sonaba la voz de su amigo. Naruto había estado en contra del procedimiento desde el principio, como de costumbre, poniendo su fe en Sasuke de que nunca más abandonaría la aldea. Pero Sasuke había querido que le asignaran misiones más que nada. El Hokage había consentido en darle esa libertad, pero solo si tenía sellos, sellos de unión, colocados alrededor de su cuerpo para que pudiera ser incapacitado instantáneamente por la persona adecuada. También le impidieron salir de la aldea sin permiso. Sasuke había consentido sin titubear y había soportado el procedimiento (con una cantidad ridícula de control), como lo había dicho lady Tsunade.

"No es nada", dijo Sasuke, cada vez más brusco, pero había intencionadamente suavizado su voz para Naruto. Eso fue todo lo que pudo hacer para transmitir su sincero amor fraternal por el chico rubio. Naruto lo había encontrado y lo trajo a casa. Más que nada, Naruto confiaba en él. Sasuke una vez le había preguntado por qué había ido tan lejos por su bien, solo cuando regresó a Konoha con Naruto, finalmente lo había comprendido y estaba seguro de que él iría igual de lejos por su amigo hiperactivo.

"¡Tu primera misión vendrá pronto!" Dijo Naruto felizmente, cambiando de tema. "No mueras, ¿vale? ¡Eso sería una jodida pérdida!"

Sasuke se permitió una de sus raras sonrisas.

"¡Oh, también tengo buenas noticias!"

Sasuke se giró, levantando una ceja, expectante.

"¡Conseguí una novia!"

La ceja de Sasuke se elevó aún más.

"Aw, ¿eso es todo? Ni siquiera estás sorprendido"

"La chica Hyuga, ¿correcto?" Preguntó Sasuke, solo para asegurarse.

Naruto dejó que una ancha y descuidada sonrisa cubriera su rostro.

"Has estado observándola por un tiempo. ¿Finalmente hiciste algo al respecto?"

Naruto se rió y se rascó la parte posterior de la cabeza. "En cierto modo me encontré con ella, y todo cayó en su lugar... ¡Pero estoy muy feliz! Ella es ... ella es como yo, pero no como yo ... ¿sabes?"

"Estás hablando en círculos".

Naruto dio un suspiro exasperado. "Nunca has amado a alguien así, así que sé que no lo entiendes".

Sasuke se enfureció al ser prácticamente tratado como un ignorante, pero lo dejó pasar. Naruto tenía razón después de todo ...

/ / /

 **De vuelta al presente, la oficina del Hokage y el área de descanso personal.**

Las habilidades oculares fueron lo primero, no se sorprendió dado quién era y qué rasgo de línea de sangre poseía, pero Sasuke sintió que su ingenio volvía a él antes de que sus otros sentidos pudieran ponerse en su lugar y sintió como si muriera por la espera. Sobre él, Naruto flotaba, sangre y suciedad en sus manos, una mancha roja en su rostro. Su boca se movía rápidamente, pero Sasuke todavía no podía distinguir las palabras. Naruto estaba hablando con Lady Tsunade, cuyas manos, Sasuke finalmente se dio cuenta, estaban sobre sus brazos y piernas, lo curaban. La sangre estaba en sus manos también.

Hasta que volvió la capacidad auditiva.

"Fui tan al norte como pude, pero el rastro se enfrió", dijo Naruto entre dientes. "Quien quiera que se la llevó era bueno. Maldición, ¡sabía _que_ estas jodidas restricciones traerían consecuencias! ¡Ahora tienen a Sakura ... !"

"¡Cállate, mocoso!" Tsunade escupió, y Sasuke vio que sus ojos estaban rojos, probablemente por las lágrimas de frustración.

Bruscamente, sus sentidos del tacto llegaron en un destello, lanzando oleadas de dolor por sus brazos y piernas tan violentamente que gritó, literalmente gritó, en agonía.

"¡Sostenlo!" Gritó Naruto.

"¡Mierda, no se suponía que se despertara todavía!" Tsunade dijo, luchando ferozmente por sostenerlo antes de golpear sus manos sobre el pecho de Sasuke.

La inconsciencia se apresuró a través de él.

/ / /

 **Los que tengas la oportunidad de leer la historia original en inglés, por favor háganlo y dejen un comentario. Hasta el próximo capítulo.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Resumen**

 **Cuando una Sakura embarazada es secuestrada, Sasuke debe viajar no solo a través de los obstáculos para encontrarla, sino también a través de sus propios recuerdos.** **"¿Cómo sabes que la vas a encontrar?"** **"Porque ella es mi esposa." AU dentro del universo ninja.**

Esta historia no me pertenece, es propiedad de la maravillosa **CertifyyedGoon.** Ella escribió esta historia hace ya algunos años y yo he decidido traducirla con los permisos correspondientes.

/ / /

 _Quiero disculparme con las primeras personas que leyeron el capitulo anterior. Había publicado el documento que no estaba editado y bueno, fue algo bastante vergonzoso porque me di cuenta mucho después gracias a un comentario. Les prometo que la traducción no va a ser así de penosa como se vio ahí, me esforzaré bastante. Cabe destacar que ya está corregido el error y ahora el capítulo 1 está listo para disfrutarse, por si quieren echarle un vistazo (de nuevo)._

 _/ / /_

 **Orígenes del nuevo Uchiha**

 **Por CertifyyedGoon**

Sasuke a menudo miraba hacia atrás con cariño en cuanto a las circunstancias de sus primeros encuentros con Sakura. En cambio, ella se estremecería al pensar en ellos.

Porque Sakura había estado enamorada de Naruto.

Sasuke lo había visto casi en el mismo instante en que había regresado. Ella, por supuesto, había sido afectuosa, lo había abrazado como siempre, había sido la amiga constante. Pero Sasuke había percibido la diferencia.

Antes Sakura nunca había sido un dilema.

Ella había sido completamente legible, sus expresiones tan abiertas como un libro. Pero al regreso de Sasuke, él había notado cómo a veces sus ojos poseían una mirada fogosa que lo desconcertaba, hasta que había visto el objeto de esa mirada: Naruto. Sakura actuaba indiferente y distante, pero a veces se descuidaría. Dejaría que la pasión y el hambre se filtraran en sus ojos verdes hasta el punto en que su postura cambió de la dulce chica que había conocido en su juventud a una sensual zorra, decidida a atrapar a su presa. Intrigaba a Sasuke sin fin, especialmente cuando el momento pasaba y ella se veía inocente de nuevo. Engañosamente inocente. Sasuke conocía la expresión de anhelo, la expresión de alguien con una fijación determinada hacia un objetivo, la apariencia de poseer un deseo diabólico que solo una cosa podría satisfacer.

También conocía la expresión de alguien a quien se le había negado la única cosa que quería, el único objetivo que deseaba lograr. Sakura tenía esa expresión la noche en que Naruto anunció jubilosamente que se casaría dentro de unos meses con Hinata Hyuga.

Sasuke había escuchado la noticia, la había procesado y en el segundo siguiente había mirado hacia donde Sakura estaba sentada. Él no pudo evitarlo. Ver a Sakura pasar por los altibajos de un deseo tan apasionado fue la única diversión que había tenido en los últimos dos años. Sakura solo lo había dejado pasar por su rostro por una fracción de segundo y Sasuke lo atribuyó a su rasgo de línea de sangre que incluso lo notó. Estaba destruida, con los ojos húmedos, la mandíbula apretada y los dedos aferrados fuertemente a sus muslos. Sus músculos faciales se movieron con un grito que podía escuchar proveniente de su alma. Lo único que más había deseado estaba siendo arrebatado.

Sasuke no pudo dejar de mirarla desde ese momento y durante los próximos meses mientras Naruto obviamente vivía en la tierra de los casi casados, sin darse cuenta de la agonía de Sakura. Naruto consultó con ella sobre los planes de la boda, sobre qué anillo obtener para Hinata, dónde debería estar la recepción, cuántos invitados ...

Sasuke se había quedado como un simple un observador, contemplando el autocontrol impecable de Sakura. No hubo más miradas furtivas llenas de calor y lujuria lanzadas hacia Naruto. Tampoco hubo más dientes apretados. Ni siquiera había labios haciendo pucheros. Sasuke miraba ansiosamente todos los días, esperando a que ella explotara. Pero no lo hizo.

Incluso durante la ceremonia, con Naruto vestido de novio, su nueva esposa elegantemente envuelta en blanco, Sakura solo tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro. Sasuke la observó, sentado unos bancos detrás de ella y no vio nada. Nada más que esa apariencia impecable de felicidad.

Frustrante.

La pasión de Sakura había causado una gran impresión en Sasuke. Él quería verla ganar. Quería que ella saltara de su silla y robara a Naruto de su esposa, arrastrándolo a un lugar donde pudiera hacer lo que quisiera con él. Sasuke había visto esas miradas y sabía que ese era el alcance de los sentimientos de Sakura. Ella quería amar a Naruto, poseerlo, complacerlo. Él lo había visto. El hecho de que ella no actuara sobre eso era exasperante.

La recepción se llevó a cabo al aire libre, bajo el atardecer; Naruto paso su gran día acompañado por Hinata y una gran multitud de personas, incluidas las dos casas del clan Hyuga, que consideraban que una alianza con el futuro Hokage era algo muy positivo.

Pero Sakura no estaba.

Sasuke la buscó, siempre discreto al respecto, por supuesto, pero la busco por todas partes. Ella se había ido.

Cambió sus tácticas, enfocando su chakra permitiéndole buscarla. No tardo mucho. Ella no estaba cerca, pero tampoco demasiado lejos para escapar de su rango. Sus pies se movieron más rápido de lo que él admitiría apresurandose en su búsqueda.

El sol comenzó a ponerse lentamente detrás de los edificios de Konoha cuando Sasuke dio un giro y se dirigió hacia el sur, mientras la ciudad se volvía cada vez más sórdida a medida que avanzaba. Al seguir por ese rumbo llegaría a un Barrio Rojo, en el cual esperaba no tener que aventurarse, pero afortunadamente, el chakra de Sakura estaba ubicado dentro de un pequeño establecimiento justo al norte del lado más oscuro de la ciudad, un lugar al que Sasuke entró lentamente.

Estaba sentada en el bar, con la cabeza baja y los hombros caídos sobre una taza de sake. Con dos dedos, se llevó el vaso a los labios y bebió un trago, lamiendo el sabor sin siquiera un parpadeo. Tal vez Sakura había tomado más cualidades de Tsunade que las esperadas.

Sasuke no se acercó al principio, simplemente la miro. Ella tenía dos botellas a su lado junto a otra botella llena, que usó para servir otro vaso. Sasuke sintió que su chakra se regulaba, purificando instintivamente el líquido de su cuerpo antes de que pudiera digerirlo, que probablemente era la razón por la que podía manejar tanto alcohol. Su vestido era de color rojo sangre, con cremalleras que cubrían las costuras a los lados enmarcando sus curvas. Una elección muy atrevida para una boda. Observó con una pequeña sonrisa cómo sus tacones estaban junto a la barra mientras sus pies descalzos se frotaban sobre el taburete.

El se sentó a su lado sin decir nada, esperando a que ella iniciara la conversación.

Sorprendentemente, ella no lo hizo. Ella simplemente levantó la botella, se sirvió otro vaso y lo tragó de nuevo de un solo golpe, mientras envolvía distraídamente un mecho de cabello entre sus dedos.

"¿Para ti?" el camarero le preguntó a Sasuke, quien se encogió de hombros y dio unas palmaditas en el mostrador, también pidiendo una botella de sake. Cuando llegó, Sasuke siguió el ejemplo de Sakura y tomó un trago de su botella, bebiéndolo lentamente para saborear la quemadura a medida que bajaba por su garganta.

"Yo sé que tú sabes."

Sasuke se volvió hacia la mujer de cabello rosado, que ella se negó a mirarlo.

"Siempre fuiste perceptivo, tienes buenos ojos y esa mierda", continuó, y Sasuke se sorprendió por la maldición que había salido de su boca. Maldecir era el placer de Naruto y el hábito de Sasuke, no el de Sakura. "En aquel entonces, él era un héroe. Por supuesto que me enamoraría de él. Pensé que era una fase, como lo que fue contigo. Pero no ... han pasado dos años, ¿verdad? Todavía no quiero a nadie más." Ella miró distraídamente su vaso antes de tirarlo, agarrando la botella y tomando un largo trago. "Dios, todavía lo quiero ..."

"¿Por qué no lo tomas entonces?" Sasuke preguntó por fin. Ya estaba algo achispado, se permitió eso como una excusa para aflojar su lengua.

Sakura soltó una carcajada muy fuerte y amarga. "¿Tomarlo? ¿Y qué me odie? Joder, ya no soy una niña. Solía pensar que gritar tus sentimientos haría que la gente los devolviera. Aprendí una _gran_ lección de _eso_ , ¿no es así?"

Sasuke pensó en un momento hace cinco años, donde Sakura le dijo que lo amaba. _¡Te quiero mucho! ¡Haría cualquier cosa por ti! ¡Incluso te ayudaré con tu venganza!_

Él hizo una mueca. Ella había aprendido.

Y ahora ella se rio un poco más. "No soy tan estúpida como solía ser. Nunca seré tan fuerte como tú y el jodido Naruto, pero definitivamente no estaré fuera del juego. Ahora soy ANBU". Levantó la botella a nadie en particular y bajó la voz apenas por encima de un susurro. "Para una vida de matar y morir ..." Inclinando su cuello hacia atrás, devoró toda la botella de un solo trago y Sasuke no sintió la esperada oleada de chakra limpiando su sistema. No, esa botella entera de sake iba a ser digerida intencionalmente. Sakura quería estar ebria.

Y siguió bebiendo, sus palabras arrastrándose, su cara roja por la temperatura corporal en aumento, su voz era ruidosa. Estaba indignada con la ironía de su amor perdido e irritada por su propia incapacidad para recuperar a Naruto, esas fueron sus propias palabras. "¡Demasiado cobarde!" ella cantó desanimada. "¡Debería haberlo follado cuando tuve la oportunidad! ¡Teníamos quince años y él me quería! ¡Maldita sea!" gritaba mientras bebia otro trago.

Durante mucho tiempo, Sasuke permaneció en silencio y la observó con una divertida reverencia que incluso lo sorprendió. Nunca había visto a una Sakura tan sarcástica. Nunca la había visto tan enojada. Él podría haberse sentido horrible por deleitarse en su miseria, pero Sasuke había renunciado a su conciencia hace mucho tiempo por el bien de hacerse más fuerte. Así que las risas que murmuró en voz baja llegaron sin sentimiento de culpa, solo una satisfacción egoísta.

"¿Estás buscando una puta pelea?" le dijo con enojo, golpeando la botella contra el mostrador con tanta fuerza que se rompió entre sus dedos, pero ninguno de ellos le prestó atención.

"Heh", él soltó un bufido, las copiosas cantidades de alcohol fluyendo en sus venas lo inspiraron a tomar represalias a su mal humor con el suyo. "¿Pelear contigo? Ridículo, podría matarte con mis ojos arrancados. Nunca fuiste rival para mí".

"¡Antes _!_ ¡Antes _!_ ¡Me he vuelto más fuerte, idiota egoísta!" Ella agarró su botella de sake y tomó un trago sin su permiso. "Ayudé a traerte de vuelta también, sabes. Tenía que ..." Su cabeza se balanceó levemente. "Tenía que curarte, para que no murieras. Naruto se habría molestado si hubieras muerto ..."

Sasuke levantó una ceja. Habían pasado dos años desde que había regresado. Durante ese tiempo, había asumido que Sakura había ayudado a salvarlo por sus propias razones, pero ahora ...

"¿Lo hiciste por Naruto?"

El alcohol la hizo dolorosamente honesta. "Dejé de preocuparme por ti unos meses después de que intentaste matarme, ¿recuerdas? Te quería muerto. Hiciste daño a Naruto. Te quería muerto y fuera de su mente. Pero Naruto es terco. Él ... nunca te abandonó. Ni una sola vez. Nunca. Incluso cuando yo lo hice ". Otro trago y un suspiro. "Bueno, al final tenía razón. Y ahora mírate ... Sentado en un bar vestido de gala ... aquí".

Él sonrió. "Estás en ropa de gala también".

Sakura tomó otro sorbo de su botella, vaciándola. "Cierto ..." Ella lo miró, y en esos ojos verdes brilló una insinuación, una mera insinuación, de esa lujuria que había tenido por Naruto. Fue suficiente para que el corazón y la mente borracha de Sasuke se estremecieran al verla. Esos ojos fascinantes, mirándolo con esa sonrisa seductora ... "Pero tal vez solo quiero quitarme esta ropa de gala", terminó.

/ / /

Sasuke no sabía dónde estaba. Tropezó en la oscuridad, sintiéndose enrojecido y acalorado, fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de _por qué._ El cuerpo firme y ágil que sostenía en sus brazos palpitaba con fuego apasionado, gemidos suaves escapaban de los labios que flotaron por un momento sobre su boca antes de estamparse sobre ella. Su cuerpo estaba presionado tan cerca del suyo que no podía decir dónde terminaba ella y donde comenzaba él y cuando se vino a dar cuenta su mano serpenteaba por una larga pierna, levantando la tela apretada del vestido que ella estaba usando.

Hizo sonidos afirmativos, sus dedos tirando de su cabello y su ropa, sus labios chocaron con los suyos, dejando escapar pequeños jadeos. Sus piernas se envolvieron alrededor de su cintura cuando irrumpieron en el apartamento. El suyo o el de ella no podía recordar. Él apenas podía mantenerse en pie, pero se aseguró de sostenerla bien, obsesionado con la sensación de su pelvis meciéndose contra la de él mientras gemía bajo en su oído. El viaje por el pasillo fue lento, puntuado por sus gemidos y gritos y el lento descarte de la ropa. Sasuke estaba vistiendo ropas de boda tradicionales, un yukata de tres capas que Sakura separó y bajó por sus hombros una capa a la vez. Él se estremeció cuando sus dedos se deslizaron por su pecho, primero sobre la tela, luego por debajo. Él, a su vez, no pudo evitar mover su mano más arriba, disfrutando de la sensación de su piel suave y caliente. Su sujetador era negro y de encaje. Podía verlo incluso en la oscuridad con miradas furtivas que solo duraron un momento. Sus ojos siempre lo llevaban de nuevo a su rostro a pesar de la tentación de su cuerpo. Los tenía medio cerrados, manchas de verde que brillaban a la luz de la luna. La evidente mirada de descarada lujuria en sus ojos hizo que Sasuke apretara los dientes y corriera por el pasillo, su miembro se sentía más y más duro a cada segundo.

Pero ella no tenía prisa. Con una mano detuvo sus movimientos furtivos, enlazando sus dedos alrededor de su torso, lo acarició con tentadora dulzura, lo suficiente como para volverlo loco. Exhaló una mezcla entre un gemido y un grito pegando sus bocas nuevamente, tenía sus manos tan apretadas alrededor de sus caderas que cada centímetro de ella se presionó contra él. Ella se rio y deslizó su lengua, una lengua inteligente, dentro de la costura de sus jadeantes labios, al tiempo que hacía girar sus caderas sobre su pelvis, alejándolo aún más de la cordura. Su cuerpo era como una ola, palpitante y diabólicamente sexy.

Sasuke abrió la puerta de la habitación al final del pasillo con una patada justo cuando encontró la cremallera de su vestido, deslizó sus manos por los lados de su cadera hasta que la suave tela roja dio paso a una piel blanca y cremosa. Sus bragas eran negras, también de encaje. Sasuke las vio mientras la dejaba caer a la fuerza en su cama. Ella no hizo ningún movimiento para esconderse, su cuerpo cremoso expuesto y temblando ante él. Su vestido estaba casi fuera de ella, revelando su pecho agitado. Lenta, lentamente, quitó el resto de la tela hasta que estuvo desnuda, salvo por su ropa interior. Sus ojos, a pesar de la deliciosa tentación que era su cuerpo, mantuvieron su atención hasta que ella los cerró, pasando suaves manos por los costados de su torso, corriendo por los costados de sus pechos y luego volviendo a juguetear con la tela de sus bragas.

No aguanto más, arrojando la ropa restante de su cuerpo, salto sobre ella. Se perdieron así mismos entre brazos, piernas y besos. De repente, sintió la necesidad instintiva de poseerla, hacerla suya y marcarla. Su boca dejó la de ella para deslizarse por su cuello, chupando y tirando de la carne blanca, dejando círculos oscuros en su estela. Bajó por su pecho lentamente, tarareando de placer mientras ella le pasaba los dedos por el cabello, por la espalda, por el pecho. Sasuke nunca antes había considerado el pecho de una mujer como algo más que grasa inútil colgando del cuerpo, pero ahora a la luz de la luna, agarrándola por los lados de su caja torácica, las sombras de los árboles oscilantes parpadeando sobre la piel suave, nunca había visto algo más hermoso.

"V-Vamos", dijo ella. Era la primera vez que hablaba desde que salieron del bar. Su voz se intensificó con pasión y lujuria, pero aún albergaba el indicio de un desafío. "Haz algo."

Él registró el desafío y su orgullo se encendió casi tan caliente como su pasión. Con la rapidez y la fuerza de un verdadero guerrero, Sasuke atrajo las piernas de Sakura hacia él, la extendió, rompió sus bragas como si estuvieran hechas de telaraña y se sumergió en ella con un grito que hizo eco tanto en volumen como en intensidad. Ella empujó contra él abruptamente, cambiando sus posiciones para que ella estuviera encima, cabalgándolo, pasando sus manos por su cuerpo mientras se movía arriba y abajo, arriba y abajo.

Sasuke dejó escapar un suspiro, sin haber sentido algo tan terriblemente bueno antes. No duraría mucho así y podia decir que ella también estaba en su límite. Tenía la cabeza echada hacia atrás, la boca abierta en éxtasis, sus labios murmuraban cosas ininteligibles. Sintió que ella aceleraba sus movimientos, el final se acercaba.

Su voz salió pequeña y entre jadeos. "Na ... Na ..."

 _Naruto._

Sasuke apretó los dientes con frustración y volteó su pequeño cuerpo contra la cama, embistiéndola sin piedad. ¡No perdería ante Naruto, especialmente en esto! Por esta noche, Sakura sería suya. _¡Suya!_ Él no la dejaría pensar en Naruto. Él se aseguraría de que supiera con quién estaba follando.

"¡Sasuke!" gritó ella, sus manos agarrando su torso y aferrándose a su ritmo exigente.

"Sí", respiró. "Di _mi_ nombre. ¡Dilo!"

Ella lloró su nombre, lo gritó, como un mantra hasta que explotó. Toda la energía se escapó de sus cuerpos cuando él colapsó sobre ella, sintiendo sus brazos envolverse alrededor de él mientras ambos luchaban por respirar.

La escuchó soltar un suave gemido y levantó la vista hacia su rostro, un atisbo de culpa lo atravesó cuando se dio cuenta de que podría haberse dejado llevar. "¿Qué?" preguntó.

Ella lo miró y él se dio cuenta de lo realmente bellos que eran sus ojos. Ya no tenían esa lujuria reprimida, reflejaban solo la satisfacción y deseo saciado. Parecía tranquila, en paz mientras sus manos acariciaban suavemente su mejilla, él no se inmutó ante su toque, inclinándose lentamente hacia ella.

"Tu cara", dijo lentamente. "Tu expresión es tan ..."

Cerró los ojos y recostó su cabeza sobre su pecho, sin decir nada. Él sabía lo que ella quería decir. Él podía sentirlo en su cuerpo. El tipo de sensación de _esto es_ _lo_ _correcto_ que Sasuke no quería explicar. En cualquier caso, pensó mientras se quedaba dormido, estar en sus brazos era mucho mejor que estar solo.

/ / /

Sasuke se despertó con las brillantes luces de la mañana, el sol entraba por la ventana abierta y era como un martillo que golpeaba sus sensibles ojos y cabeza. Maldijo rodando hacia un lado de su cama para alcanzar las cortinas y cerrarlas. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba solo en su habitación.

No había nota, no había Sakura y no había ningún rastro de que ella hubiera estado allí alguna vez.

/ / /

 **Por si no lo notaron, todo esto fue un flashback de cómo empezó la relación de ambos. En el siguiente capitulo volveremos al presente donde Sakura fue secuestrada.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Resumen**

 **Cuando una Sakura embarazada es secuestrada, Sasuke debe viajar no solo a través de los obstáculos para encontrarla, sino también a través de sus propios recuerdos.** **"¿Cómo sabes que la vas a encontrar?"** **"Porque ella es mi esposa." AU dentro del universo ninja.**

/ / /

Esta historia no me pertenece, es propiedad de la maravillosa **CertifyyedGoon.** Ella escribió esta historia hace ya algunos años y yo he decidido traducirla con los permisos correspondientes.

/ / /

 **Orígenes del nuevo Uchiha**

 **Capítulo 3**

 **Por CertifyyedGoon**

Sasuke se despertó de nuevo, esta vez todos sus sentidos respondieron de inmediato. No había lentitud en sus extremidades, tampoco cansancio, pero a Sasuke esas sensaciones solo le generaron un profundo miedo; porque si se sentía renovado eso significaba que había estado dormido durante horas. Horas en las que Sakura estaba sola, secuestrada, embarazada e indefensa a manos de hombres enmascarados que sin duda la querían muerta a ella y a él, si no era peor.

Trato de levantarse, pero un agudo jadeo escapó de sus labios a causa del dolor abrasador que se extendió por sus brazos y piernas, haciendo que su boca y ojos se humedecieran por unos segundos. Pero él lo ignoró y logro sentarse. Ante él, la Hokage estaba sentada en una silla alta, la luz de una sola vela parpadeaba sobre su rostro.

"¿D-dónde ...?" Sasuke jadeó, sin poder terminar la frase.

"Ella fue llevada más allá de la frontera norte. Por supuesto que lo sabes. La rastreamos hasta el puente Nowaki y la perdimos allí. Te encontramos unos minutos después. Naruto insistió en ir tras ella, pero como líder de la aldea debo garantizar la "Seguridad del futuro Hokage", tuve que prohibirlo. El clan Inuzuka está intentando rastrearla justo en este momento, pero sé muy bien que no la encontrarán".

Sasuke procesó la información en un segundo antes de balancear sus piernas sobre el costado de la cama, poniéndose una camisa negra que colgaba sobre la silla al lado del Hokage. Estaba remotamente sorprendido cuando ella no lo detuvo.

"¿A dónde vas?" preguntó ella con un suspiro, como si preguntar la dejara extremadamente cansada.

"A encontrarla".

Ella sonrió. "Naruto se reunirá con el clan Inuzuka dentro de poco. Él vendrá y nos dirá que todos los intentos de encontrarla se han visto frustrados, que ha desaparecido. ¿Cómo sabes que tu si la encontraras?"

Sasuke detuvo su caminar hacia la puerta solo por un momento, inclinó su cabeza ligeramente en su dirección. "Porque ella es mi esposa."

/ / /

 **Hace unos años, en la oficina del Hokage.**

Con la máscara de halcón y cubierto de pies a cabeza con el uniforme ANBU, Sasuke se sintió emocionado y como en casa. Su cabello oscuro estaba recogido hacia atrás, ajustado para colgar debajo de su máscara, mientras el tatuaje de ANBU en su brazo dolía un poco, fresco y recién entintado. Nunca antes había sido parte del escuadrón de operaciones especiales y asumir ese máximo honor al ser un antiguo traidor significaba que, de hecho, estaba integrándose a las buenas costumbres de su pueblo natal. Él quería ser aceptado de nuevo. Eso le traería más libertad, incluso la posibilidad de regresar a la sección Uchiha de la aldea. Sasuke quería restaurar el buen nombre de su clan, había decidido hace mucho tiempo que el proceso sería largo y a veces agotador, pero sabía que por la memoria de todos los Uchiha, tendría que reivindicarse no solo por sus crímenes contra la aldea, sino también por los de Madara.

La anticipación corrió como una corriente ardiente por sus venas cuando entró a la oficina del Hokage. Ante él, Tsunade estaba sentada en su escritorio, con el ceño fruncido y un aspecto infeliz; la botella de sake sin abrir en la esquina de su escritorio era la razón más probable de eso. Detrás de ella, Naruto estaba de pie, su capa amarilla de Hokage en entrenamiento se balanceaba ligeramente con la brisa de una ventana abierta. En su rostro había una pequeña sonrisa y Sasuke sabía que Naruto, a pesar de la máscara, sabía quién era.

También había otros dos en la habitación, ambos vestidos de forma similar a él, aunque de menor estatura. El más alto de los dos era ciertamente un hombre, con el pelo largo y castaño recogido en una coleta alta de aspecto desordenado, que permitía que los mechones colgaran rebeldemente por sus hombros y en los pliegues de su máscara de perro. Era musculoso y tonificado, pero había una expectación en su postura que a Sasuke le pareció un poco inquietante. Su compañero más pequeño, sin embargo, rezumaba dominio y autoridad. Era femenina, aunque muy musculosa, las líneas de sus bíceps y músculos de la espalda se agitaban bajo la apretada tela de su camisa. Su cabello estaba oculto debajo de una capucha que estaba firmemente adherida a su máscara, pintada con el símbolo de un zorro ardiente. La estrechez de los ojos pintados en la máscara hizo que los pelos en el cuello de Sasuke se pusieran de punta.

Hizo una reverencia al Hokage, sin decir nada como era costumbre en los ANBU.

El Hokage miró a cada uno de ellos antes de despegar sus manos de su boca y decir en voz baja: "Voy a ir directo al grano. Esta misión es Rango S, naturalmente. Todos ustedes van a viajar a la Tierra del Cielo y ayudaran a su gobierno local a deshacerse de algunos ninjas renegados que han logrado causar problemas a sus ciudadanos". Ella sacó una carpeta y la puso en el escritorio. Dentro había fotos de varios ninjas, cada uno de ellos criminales clasificados. "Su líder es Shin Namura. La inteligencia nos dice que quiere tomar el control de la Tierra del Cielo y unir a otros países más pequeños a su causa, por lo que hemos decidido intervenir ahora antes de que la situación se salga de control. Irán en equipo a la Tierra del Cielo, encontrarán a los renegados, especialmente a Shin Namura, y _se ocuparán_ _de_ ellos. ¿Entendido?

Los tres ANBU se mantuvieron firmes, pero nuevamente no hablaron.

La Hokage se volvió hacia la mujer del grupo, un cuerpo muy pequeño entre dos mucho más grande, sin embargo, ella no perdió ni una pizca de intimidación en su postura. Ella mantuvo la autoridad sin importar la desventaja de su tamaño y Sasuke la respetó al instante por ello.

"A todos se les darán nombres en clave para esta tarea", continuó Tsunade. Ella se dirigió a la mujer. "Tú, serás Hana y también la líder de este escuadrón." se volvió hacia el otro hombre junto a Hana. "Serás conocido como Tohru. Y tú," fue el turno de Sasuke. "Serás Taka. ¿Alguna pregunta?" Sasuke sabía que la solicitud era simplemente una formalidad y no hizo ningún movimiento para responder. Sin embargo, le hubiera gustado saber por qué le dieron el mismo nombre de su antiguo equipo. Miró hacia donde estaba Naruto detrás de Tsunade y vio que los ojos de su amigo se oscurecían, como si recordara tiempos malos. Sasuke mantuvo su expresión en blanco a pesar de su máscara.

"Tohru, puedes irte", dijo el Hokage por fin. "Espera fuera de la habitación por tus compañeros de equipo. Tengo algo que discutir con ellos".

El hombre recientemente llamado Tohru hizo una reverencia y salió de la habitación, el eco de la puerta al cerrarse fue el único sonido por un momento.

"Hana", Tsunade le dijo a la mujer, "Taka tiene una situación única. En sus brazos y piernas hay ciertos sellos diseñados para incapacitarlo en caso de que tenga ... pensamientos independientes, tu entiendes".

Sasuke vio que Hana se ponía rígida y arqueaba el cuello un poco para verlo mejor. Esos agudos ojos de zorro lo miraron con recelo.

"¿Traidor?"

La pregunta pronunciada por su boca fue escueta, breve y poco femenina, pero nuevamente Sasuke no encontró nada malo en ello. Ella tenía todo el derecho de ser precavida.

"¡Absolutamente no!" Naruto proclamó en voz alta. "¡Confió en él con mi vida!"

"¡Naruto!" Tsunade advirtió. El joven se mordió el labio y recuperó su compostura silenciosa detrás de la mujer. "Hana, estos sellos al activarse interrumpen el flujo de chakras de Taka. Hazlo y se volverá inofensivo. Confió en ti como el líder de esta misión no solo por tu eficacia al dirigir un equipo, pero también porque confió en tu juicio a la hora de tomar decisiones en situaciones delicadas".

Hana se inclinó como respuesta.

"Taka" Tsunade volvió su atención a Sasuke. "Nunca debes alejarte del lado de Hana. Ella es tu comandante y maestra para esta misión. Todo lo que diga será ley para ti. Hana, Taka es muy fuerte y aunque él no posee tu inteligencia, tiene fuerza que se debe aprovechar. Úsalo como una herramienta si lo deseas. Él tiene que aprender la humildad".

Una vez más Hana se inclinó. Sasuke bajó la cabeza también, aunque debajo de su máscara estaba hirviendo de rabia. Por alguna razón, le molestaba ser menospreciado delante de un ninja tan capaz. Sasuke fue automáticamente programado para afirmar su superioridad sobre cualquier persona, ya sea amigo o enemigo, pero especialmente a esta mujer que quería parecer fuerte.

Tsunade finalmente se estiro sobre su escritorio y sacó el corcho de la botella de sake que había estado guardando. Se sirvió un vaso de la botella y se lo llevó a los labios. "Pueden retirarse".

/ / /

Cuatro días en el bosque habrían tenido a cualquier persona normal completamente desesperado, pero Sasuke permaneció impasible bajo su máscara. Podía decir que Tohru, un hombre que él percibía como un ninja muy joven e impulsivo, estaba anhelando una conversación con sus compañeros ANBU, pero esa falta de protocolo estaba prohibida. Se esperaba que los ANBU se concentraran en completar la misión, comunicándose entre sí solo con fines estratégicos. Era esencial que cada uno de los miembros del escuadrón permaneciera anónimo, incluso el uno para el otro. La comunicación abierta que se usa con frecuencia entre los escuadrones tradicionales no se aplicaba aquí. De hecho, a pesar de vivir en el mismo pueblo, no debían conocerse entre sí para no revelar sus identidades en caso de captura, Sasuke nunca podría saber la verdadera identidad de esos dos.

Lo que de hecho fue una molestia, Sasuke no podía describir su fascinación con Hana. Ella no habló, sus acciones fueron cuidadosamente planeadas e incluso más cuidadosamente ejecutadas. Cada paso de su viaje fue guiado en la sabia protección de los planes siempre cambiantes de Hana. A veces ella indicaba por la tarde su curso actual y la mañana siguiente lo cambiaba ligeramente. Sasuke sabía que esta era una estrategia creíble para mantener a los enemigos fuera su camino, pero a veces sentía que era algo excesivo. Como si ella estuviera cambiando sus planes solo para poder darle órdenes. De hecho, ella trataba a Sasuke de manera similar a un perro de caza. A menudo lo enviaba a explorar, a establecer un campamento, a hacer tareas aparentemente sin sentido. Sasuke obedeció naturalmente cada orden, pero no sin una pizca de desdén, especialmente cuando una vez lo había puesto a pulir sus armas. Como un sirviente.

Ella también tenía una forma extraña de moverse, Sasuke lo notó a través de los días, cuando la miraba descaradamente desde debajo de su máscara. Sus músculos se aglomeraron y contrajeron, como si estuviera tensa y luego se relajaron en el siguiente segundo, aunque a la fuerza. Sin embargo, Sasuke nunca entendió el porqué.

"Taka", dijo ella en voz baja, y Sasuke levantó la cabeza para escucharla. "Nos acercamos a la Tierra del Cielo. Cuando lleguemos allí, estoy segura de que nos _escoltarán_ a la corte del rey. Cuando esto suceda, no nos acompañarás. Te esconderás y esperarás afuera".

Sasuke la miro confundido.

"Separándote de nosotros, es más probable que puedas esconderte mejor. Temo que Namura ya haya tomado el control de la Tierra del Cielo. He notado que estos últimos dos días hemos sido seguido y no precisamente por personas amistosas. Cuando nos lleven a la corte, Tohru y yo actuaremos como si viniéramos solos. Tú te esconderás y encontrarás una manera discreta de ayudarnos desde el exterior. Te daré instrucciones desde adentro".

Sasuke asintió lentamente, aunque estaba un poco molesto por el hecho de que ella se dio cuenta de que estaban siendo seguidos y él no.

"Los sellos", dijo y su voz era un poco más alta que un susurro, "A veces, durante los primeros meses después de ser implantados, estos evitan que el usuario pueda usar toda la extensión de su chakra. Estoy consciente de que no puedes operar con tu máxima fuerza en este momento".

Debajo de su máscara, los ojos de Sasuke se agrandaron. "¿Chakra limitado?" él susurró.

"Limitado", dijo lacónicamente, levantándose de su posición de cuclillas para pararse frente a él. Tohru, que había estado paseando por el claro con impaciencia, ahora estaba parado de cara a los árboles. "Nos escuchaste, ¿no?" ella le preguntó.

Tohru asintió lentamente y reanudó el ritmo, una acción que hizo fruncir el ceño de Sasuke. Este chico debe ser muy inexperto para estar tan inquieto en medio de una misión.

Como en acuerdo, Hana dijo: "Tranquilo Tohru. No tardaremos más de medio día antes de llegar a la Tierra del Cielo. Vámonos".

Viajaron principalmente a través de los árboles, su chakra suprimido hasta el punto en que incluso los animales no podían sentir su presencia. Sasuke disfrutó de la sensación de velocidad e invisibilidad que lo rodeaba como una capa negra en una noche oscura. Mientras se movía con tal precisión y bajo el liderazgo de Hana, pasando sin esfuerzo de un árbol al otro, Sasuke permitió que sus pensamientos vagaran. Y no le sorprendió descubrir que lo primero en que pensó fue en Sakura, que se reía ruidosamente en el bar mientras tomaba vaso tras vaso de sake como un bebedor experto. Él sonrió tristemente al recordar lo salvaje y sensual que había sido, borracha y deprimida por Naruto, su mejor amigo, que se casó con Hinata y no con ella.

No había visto a Sakura desde entonces, habían sido meses desde que ...

Sasuke cortó esa línea de pensamiento antes de que se apoderara por completo de su cerebro. Había reflexionado una y otra vez qué había sucedido exactamente con su corazón y su cuerpo para permitir que ocurriera tal evento y no encontró respuestas excepto en sus recuerdos: Qué agradable (irónicamente) había sido la amarga risa de Sakura y qué excitante era su aroma en sus mantas a la mañana siguiente. Estaba agradecido de que la misión hubiera mantenido sus pensamientos ocupados, pero en momentos como este cuando se le permitía pensar por su cuenta, siempre parecía pensar en ella. Su sensualidad y poder fue lo que mantuvo sus pensamientos enfocados en ella y en cómo había cambiado.

Cuando eran niños, a veces no era más que una molestia, aunque finalmente la había aceptado como una de sus mejores amigas. Sin embargo, a su regreso, Sakura lo ignoró a favor de pasar su tiempo extra con Naruto. Incluso ahora, Sasuke suponía que los pensamientos de Sakura estaban llenos de Naruto, sin importar lo que hubiera pasado entre ellos. De hecho, había llegado a aceptar que esa noche que pasaron juntos, él había sido como un sustituto de lo que ella en verdad deseaba desesperadamente hacer con Naruto.

Aunque el pensamiento lo perturbaba mucho.

Una presencia adelante sacó a Sasuke de sus pensamientos y una vez más se concentró en la misión.

"Tohru, presta atención", oyó murmurar a Hana y la cabeza enmascarada de Tohru giró bruscamente para mirar hacia adelante.

Una vez más, Sasuke sintió que el comportamiento de Tohru parecía ser el de un novato, pero se abstuvo de decir nada.

La línea de árboles se despejó lentamente, formando un camino que subía hacia una colina al lado de un río, Hana bajo de los árboles para seguir caminando, reduciendo considerablemente su velocidad. "Ya no ocultes tu chakra, Tohru", ordenó, "Pero Taka, mantén el tuyo enmascarado. Cuando puedas sentir la presencia del comité de bienvenida, vete".

Sasuke asintió y duplicó su control sobre sus sentidos para atenuar su chakra. Aunque caminaba junto a Hana a plena luz del día, para un ninja era invisible.

A medida que el camino se ensanchaba, Sasuke podía sentir algunas presencias mas adelante. Cuando parecieron haber alcanzado la cima de la colina, el camino cayó bruscamente como un precipicio. Ante el grupo de ANBU, la Tierra del Cielo era un cráter gigante santificado en el centro de un círculo de árboles. Y en el medio, tres grandes torres en forma de meseta se alzaban por miles de metros en el aire, conectadas por puentes de piedra formados naturalmente. Los ojos de Sasuke eran agudos y con ellos podía percibir pequeños edificios que salpicaban la cima de las mesetas, pero no podía ver más por las nubes blancas que impedían su visión. El viento azotó con una brisa fría que heló a Sasuke hasta los huesos y un escalofrío tanto por la temperatura como por una inminente sensación de fatalidad le recorrió el cuerpo.

"Taka," escuchó decir a Hana en voz baja. "Déjanos ahora. El comité de bienvenida está en camino. Espera mi señal, ¿Entendido?"

Él asintió en silencio y miró hacia Tohru, quien permanecía inmóvil e impasible ante la Tierra del Cielo. A Sasuke le pareció extraño que el joven que parecía ansioso antes ya no mostrara la misma inquietud.

Sasuke miró al joven con los párpados entrecerrados y colocó una mano en el hombro de Hana cuando se disponía a irse. "Ten cuidado, Hana".

Ella inclinó su cabeza hacia él y notó la forma en que la luz del sol bailaba sobre el sudor brillante en su cuello, pero hizo a un lado el pensamiento con la misma rapidez. "Tú también, Taka".

Y luego desapareció, escondido una vez más en la hilera de árboles. Eligió conscientemente permanecer cerca para poder vigilar atentamente a su equipo. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que llegara el comité de bienvenida, acercándose a los dos ANBU tan rápido que Sasuke apenas tuvo tiempo de registrarlo. Apretó los dientes y anhelaba activar su Sharingan, pero eso causaría un aumento en su chakra, que no podía permitir.

Había al menos media docena de ninjas, todos ellos mucho más altos que Hana, pero la pequeña kunoichi no parecía estar intimidada en absoluto, con los hombros rígidos y postura autoritaria, les hizo una reverencia antes acompañarlos con Tohru cerca de ella. En unos momentos, estuvieron fuera de la vista, dirigiéndose a la Tierra del Cielo.

/ / /

 **Presente.**

Acechando por el pasillo como una sombra, nadie se atrevió a detener al siniestro Uchiha cuyos ojos comenzaban a tornarse rojos. Nadie se atrevió a detenerlo excepto por el futuro Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki. Chocaron como una invisible ola de energía, Sasuke luchaba ferozmente por seguir avanzando antes de que Naruto lo calmara con unos pocos susurros rápidos pero lógicos. "¿A dónde vas? ¡No te puedes ir a menos que te quiten los sellos, idiota!"

Sasuke se detuvo por un momento. "Entonces hazlo".

Naruto suspiró. "Sasuke, no hay rastros de ella. Incluso si te dejo salir, hay una posibilidad de que no la encuentres ..."

"El secuestrador dijo que podría encontrarlo. Debe haberme dejado pistas de algún tipo".

"¡Entonces déjame ir contigo!" Naruto grito.

Sasuke negó con la cabeza. "No puedes. Tú eres el futuro Hokage, No puedes simplemente abandonar el pueblo. Y Sakura ... es mi problema".

Naruto vio la expresión de dolor en sus ojos a pesar del hecho de que Sasuke había degradado la situación de su esposa como un mero problema. Pero esa era la forma en que él manejaba las cosas. Incluso si estaba casado, todavía estaba aterrado de admitir que Sakura significaba tanto para él como lo habían sido sus padres. Había forjado lazos con otro ser humano y ahora estaba pagando por ello con la amenaza de que se la robaran para siempre.

Naruto colocó las manos firmemente sobre los hombros de Sasuke. "Esto va a doler. Pero si te mantienes consciente, puedes irte rápido".

La oleada de chakra rojo y blanco envió una sacudida de dolor a través del cuerpo de Sasuke tan violentamente que se permitió perder la conciencia y derrumbarse.

/ / /

 **Quiero saber sus teorías sobre las verdaderas identidades de Tohru y Hana ;)**

 **Espero que no haya sido tan complicado para ustedes entender que se están manejando dos líneas de tiempo: El presente donde Sakura (embarazada) es secuestrada y Sasuke quiere ir a rescatarla; La otra no es más que los recuerdos del pasado de Sasuke donde nos enseña cómo se desarrolló su relación con Sakura. Esta misión en especial es un punto culminante para el darse cuenta de sus sentimientos por ella.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Resumen**

 **Cuando una Sakura embarazada es secuestrada, Sasuke debe viajar no solo a través de los obstáculos para encontrarla, sino también a través de sus propios recuerdos.** **"¿Cómo sabes que la vas a encontrar?"** **"Porque ella es mi esposa." AU dentro del universo ninja.**

/ / /

Esta historia no me pertenece, es propiedad de la maravillosa **CertifyyedGoon.** Ella escribió esta historia hace ya algunos años y yo he decidido traducirla con los permisos correspondientes.

/ / /

 **Orígenes del nuevo Uchiha**

 **Capítulo 4**

 **Por CertifyyedGoon**

/ / /

 **En el Pasado, Tierra del Cielo.**

La misión, de alguna manera, había ido terriblemente mal.

En la noche, apareció ante Sasuke una invocación en forma de caracol notablemente angustiado, era de Hana, algo malo debía haber pasado.

"¡De prisa!" chilló. "¡Está bajo mucha presión! ¡Mi ama está perdiendo chakra rápidamente!"

Sasuke revoloteó entre los árboles, su mente de alguna manera calmada y recogida. No permitió que su afición por Hana nublara su juicio. Sus ojos y oídos estaban abiertos mientras expandía su chakra para buscar enemigos. Al no ver nada, centró el chakra en sus pies y escaló por la pared del acantilado de la Tierra del Cielo a toda velocidad.

"¡De prisa!" el caracol en su hombro grito de nuevo. Sasuke acelero y centro el chakra en el aire a su alrededor, cortándolo con su cuerpo mientras escalaba a la cima de la meseta. La ciudad estaba envuelta en la oscuridad, pequeños edificios redondos espaciados uniformemente contra las estructuras más altas, pero Sasuke no veía nadie a la vista. A pesar de su máscara el fuerte viento traía el aroma de la muerte a su nariz.

Cuando dobló una esquina, la tierra roja y sucia se deslizó bajo sus pies, Sasuke vio a los habitantes de la ciudad tendidos en el suelo, cientos de ellos. Estaban todos muertos. Hombres, mujeres y niños tirados en un charco de su propia sangre lo miraban con los ojos muy abiertos. Fueron convocados a la plaza en el centro del pueblo, una trampa de la que no pudieron escapar. Todos estaban rígidos e inmóviles, incluso cuando el viento soplaba con suficiente violencia como para casi arrancar a Sasuke de sus pies. Aunque en ese momento él no podía decir si era el viento o su propia mente afligida lo que amenazaba con ponerlo de rodillas.

Esta no era la primera masacre que había visto. Otro incidente similar brilló en su visión como si realmente estuviera allí y físicamente se estremeció ante la idea. Abuelos, tíos, primos. Sasuke vio cada una de las caras ahora tendidas en el suelo sucio como si fueran su propia familia. No se atrevió a entrar en ninguna de las casas, sabiendo que no podría soportar la visión de las figuras encorvadas entre sí, como lo estuvieron sus propios padres ...

"¡Por favor!" el caracol imploró una vez más. "Ella está cerca! Tu-"

El caracol se disipó en el segundo siguiente y Sasuke fue estimulado a la acción. La abrupta desaparición del caracol significaba que Hana había perdido suficiente chakra que no podía mantener su propia invocación. Amplió su rango de chakra y notó un parpadeo de energía cerca, rodeado de otras energías más siniestras.

Apretó los dientes y se preparó para ir en las direcciones del chakra, pero una voz lo detuvo.

"¡Taka!"

Sasuke se giró, Tohru corriendo detrás de él. Estaba jadeando, tenía una herida en el costado que sostenía con una mano, mientras que con la otro agarraba con fuerza un kunai.

Sasuke agarró a Tohru por los hombros, haciendo que su camarada se arrodillara para poder ver sus heridas. Evaluó rápidamente que, aunque eran dolorosas, solo tenía heridas superficiales, con un aspecto peor de lo que realmente eran. "¿Qué pasó?" preguntó rápidamente. "Hana no me ha enviado un informe en dos días. Esta noche me despertó una de sus invocaciones y me trajo hasta aquí".

"¿Una invocación?" Tohru repitió lentamente, sus ojos se movieron rápidamente detrás de la máscara. "Ya veo ... Así que eso hizo. Chica inteligente ..."

Sasuke estaba cada vez más impaciente. "¿Qué?"

Tohru levantó la cabeza. "La ciudad ya había sido tomada por los ninjas renegados, tal como dijo Hana. Nos dividieron dentro del palacio. No sé qué hicieron con ella... Pero esta noche noté que los guardias eran menos y parecían estar inquietos. Logré escapar en la confusión. Ella debió distraerlos de alguna manera ... "

Sasuke asintió mientras su mente reflexionaba sobre los hechos. Se había separado de Hana y Tohru hace dos días y no había recibido ninguna señal de ella hasta esta noche que el caracol apareció en su hombro. Pero, aunque la idea de captura era posible, aún había agujeros en la historia de Tohru ...

"¿Qué pasó aquí?"

Tohru miró alrededor y luego se volvió hacia Sasuke. "No lo sé."

Él entrecerró los ojos.

Un grito lejano reclamo la atención de ambos ninjas y Sasuke apretó la mandíbula. "Otros aldeanos. Debemos salvarlos".

"¿Qué hay de Hana?" Tohru preguntó.

"Ella puede manejarlo".

Sasuke inmediatamente enfocó su chakra y lo apunto hacia el lugar del que pensó provenía el grito, aunque le dolía hacerlo. La seguridad de Hana pesaba mucho en su mente, pero no podía hacer nada por un ninja que no podía encontrar. Los aldeanos restantes eran la prioridad.

Un grito sordo de sorpresa se escuchó a su lado, una reacción que esperaba y rápidamente derribó al ninja enemigo antes de que el hombre pudiera terminar su alarmado grito. Sasuke asentó el golpe rápida y silenciosamente, para que los otros no lo vieran hasta que fuera demasiado tarde. Había seis de ellos en total. Estaban vestidos de negro, sin protector de frente u otra marca para identificarse. Ante ellos había otro grupo de personas inocentes, acurrucadas dentro de un claro en un círculo cerrado. Los ninjas se acercaron a ellos diabólicamente y Sasuke podía sentir la sed de sangre en su postura. Sintió que su cuerpo se volvía ligero como el aire mientras desenvainaba su katana, dejando que chisporroteara con los relámpagos del chidori antes de cortar a uno de los seis ninjas.

Los otros cinco jadearon horrorizados cuando la sangre de su compañero brilló como fuegos artificiales en sus rostros y cuerpos. Fueron rociados con los fluidos corporales del hombre y aunque admitió mentalmente que la acción pudo haber sido un poco ostentosa, se alegró salvajemente por el hecho de que estaba haciendo justicia por las familias que habían sido asesinadas a sangre fría.

Como un fantasma, Sasuke fue detrás del segundo ninja, cortando a través de su sección media de un solo golpe, el chidori crujiendo y silbando en pura alegría de ser alimentado con la sangre de un asesino. Los gritos de aldeanos llegaron a los oídos de Sasuke mientras atravesaba a dos enemigos más, decapitándolos con una serie de movimientos bruscos.

Detrás de él, Sasuke pudo sentir más que ver la presencia de Tohru.

Se movió rápidamente hacia el último ninja, que no tuvo la oportunidad de siquiera tomar represalias cuando lo agarró del cuello con sus propias manos, rompiéndolo como una ramita entre sus dedos y saboreando el sonido de gorgoteo que hacía el ninja mientras caía al suelo sucio. La sangre de los camaradas del ninja fluyó hasta las botas de Sasuke manchándolas de tinta roja cuando caminaba hacia los aldeanos.

"Huyan" dijo en un siseo, la adrenalina y la agresión de su matanza ardían en sus venas.

Los aldeanos no necesitaron más indicaciones, huyeron en un instante llevándose a ancianos y niños.

"Eres increíble", susurró Tohru detrás de Sasuke. El joven Uchiha escuchó una suave risa. "Aunque no lo suficiente, diría yo".

Antes de que Sasuke pudiera responder, sintió que un dolor agudo se desgarraba desde la mitad de su cuerpo hacia arriba por su espina dorsal. Una espada chamuscada con fuego y siniestro chakra dividió la espalda de Sasuke casi en dos y antes de que pudiera siquiera formar una respuesta, se derrumbó en el suelo.

La risa de Tohru resonó a través de las asustadas orejas de Sasuke. Realmente no lo había visto venir. ANBU era un tipo especial de ninja, elegido por la élite de la aldea, probado e investigado como leales. Ser un traidor y un ANBU era imposible ...

"¿Sorprendido?" Tohru le susuró al odio mientras cruelmente clavaba un dedo en su columna vertebral sangrante. Sasuke sofocó un gemido apretando los dientes. "Hana también lo estaba, por supuesto. Pero realmente no pensé que ella encontraría la forma de avisarte tan rápido o que yo era Shin ...

"¿Shin Namura?" Sasuke tosió, sangre saliendo por su boca. Shin rio arrogantemente, cavando más dedos en la herida hasta que el Uchiha tuvo que soltar un gemido de dolor. "¡Maldito bastardo!" gruñó contra el creciente mareo. "¿Cómo has ... ughhh!" Shin había reemplazado sus dedos con la daga, haciendo que la herida en la espalda de Sasuke fuera más grande, cortando más piel intacta.

"Calma, calma", dijo Shin con voz ronca, experimentando algún tipo de emoción demoníaca por el dolor que estaba infligiendo a Sasuke. "Hay algunas cosas que incluso los dioses no pueden explicar. ¿No podemos dejarlo así?"

La visión de Sasuke estaba empezando a nadar, la sangre que fluía de su boca se filtraba hacia arriba, llegando a sus ojos; dado el ángulo de su rostro con su frente apoyada en el suelo, lo cual era una sensación extraña. Nunca había sentido tanto dolor hasta causarle entumecimiento. A pesar de su muerte inminente, sin embargo, Sasuke tenía la mente suficientemente clara para pensar en Hana. "Qué", jadeó, "¿Qué hiciste con Hana?"

Ante esto, Shin se rio maliciosamente, su voz era una gran carcajada. "Oh, esto y lo otro, nada serio. Aunque debo decir que ella es bastante bonita ¿No? Oh, tan bonita. Bonitos ojos ... Y también inteligente. No pensé que pudiera matar a todos esos guardias y hasta herirme". Él sonrió. "Nosotros, _los Shinobis de la Hoja,_ Somos impresionantes ¿Verdad?"

Sasuke escupió con indignación. "¿Nosotros?" el Repitió. "¡Eres escoria!"

"Oh, vamos, Taka", dijo Shin con esa voz burlona, quitándole la máscara a Sasuke con una sacudida rápida "¿O debería decir _Sasuke Uchiha_? Sabía que eras tú en el momento en que el Hokage hablaba sobre tus sellos. Hice mi investigación sobre ti".

Los ojos de Sasuke se agrandaron.

"Y no eres quien para hablar de ser un traidor", continuó. "¿No fuiste tú quien dejó el pueblo para unirte a Orochimaru? ¿Y luego al Akatsuki? Estoy seguro de que seguirías huyendo si no fuera por tus ... _conexiones_. Aunque es interesante pensar en ello ¿Verdad? Ser compañeros traidores ... Podríamos decir que tú y yo somos como ... "Se lamió los dientes. " _Hermanos_ ".

Sasuke se estremeció ante la palabra ofensiva, otra ola de dolor rompió sus sentidos brevemente, mientras su corazón dolía en su pecho. _¡_ _Él había tenido un hermano!_ E Itachi no había sido traidor, aunque Sasuke no lo sabía en ese momento. Itachi había sido leal no solo a su pueblo sino a su familia hasta el final. Él le había fallado a Itachi ... no solo al perder su propia alma en el camino de la venganza, sino también al perder su propia mente al unirse al Akatsuki, desfigurando la voluntad de Itachi.

Y ahora, la mente febril de Sasuke pensó sin comprender, él moriría sin siquiera hacer las paces con Naruto, su hermano también. Él nunca sería útil para la aldea que había trabajado duro para salvarlo.

"Bueno, he tenido suficiente diversión contigo", dijo Shin, aunque su voz sonó amortiguada. Oyó el sonido de una cuchilla alzándose, el metal zumbando a través del aire.

Ahí fue cuando Sasuke finalmente pensó en Sakura. Ella era como una visión en su mente, riendo y bebiendo sake. Sus ojos bailaban con un brillo alegre y lujurioso, una sonrisa burlona jugando en la comisura de su boca. Su cuerpo debajo del suyo había sido la experiencia física más gratificante que había recibido de otro ser humano, aunque ahora Sasuke admitió a sí mismo que no era el acto lo que había sido tan gratificante. Había sido la persona.

Podía ver la cadena de eventos desentrañarse ante él como si estuviera en el cine. Cómo había regresado y lo amargado que se había sentido por saber que Sakura ya no lo deseaba. Cómo su curiosidad por verla desear a Naruto era simplemente una máscara de puros celos. Cómo durante la boda secretamente se había gratificado de que Sakura estuviera de algún modo a salvo de Naruto, que ya no podría tenerlo. Y luego, qué maravilloso se sintió al reclamarla, atraerla, _sentirla._

Sasuke se había negado a admitirlo antes, pero su ojo vigilante sobre Sakura durante su amor unilateral con Naruto simplemente había sido una fachada de su creciente admiración por la kunoichi. Verla convertirse en jounin, verla completar las pruebas para ascender a ANBU, de alguna manera se había preocupado cada vez que ella se iba para una misión y ahora se dio cuenta bastante descaradamente de que nunca volvería a verla.

Y le dolió más que el profundo corte en su espalda.

Sobre él, los ojos de Shin lo miraban como si fuera un animal, anhelando la sangre de su presa. La espada en las manos de Shin ya estaba cubierta de sangre y parte de ella goteaba sobre el cuerpo de Sasuke. Shin lanzó un grito de alegría y adrenalina cuando bajó el arma.

Pero antes de que el acero pudiera tocar la carne de nuevo, el rápido sonido de un kunai golpeando un objeto contundente llegó las orejas de Sasuke. Shin se congeló en su posición, sus ojos abiertos e incrédulos. "Estuviste aquí ... y tú ... ¿te escondiste de mí?" Shin dijo en un susurro incrédulo antes de caer al suelo, exhalando su último aliento con silbidos dolorosos. En su espalda, Sasuke vio seis kunai bien ubicados, cada uno de ellos golpeando un órgano vital con tanta precisión que la sangre que cubría el suelo comenzó a mezclarse con la de Sasuke.

"¡Taka!"

La voz era fría y dulce en los oídos de Sasuke, amortiguada por la sensación de perder la conciencia. Pero Sasuke comenzó a darse cuenta lentamente de que Hana no estaba llamando el nombre de Taka, sino el suyo.

"¡Sasuke!" Dijo ella ferozmente y un dolor punzante lo devolvió a la plena conciencia.

"H-Hana", jadeó, levantando los brazos para encontrarse con su piel suave y pálida. Podía ver su máscara, el zorro pintado con sangre roja que goteaba ligeramente en algunos lugares, revoloteaba sobre él como un fantasma.

"Relájate", le ordenó con severidad. "No respires demasiado, el corte es muy profundamente".

Empezó a sentir que las olas de dolor desaparecían bajo un toque cálido y lleno de chakra. Una suave luz verde iluminó su piel.

"Hana", susurró, agarrando sus brazos mientras ella trabajaba en él. "Cómo...?"

"¡Tohru, ese _bastardo_ , era Shin Namura, el mismo _que_ nos mandaron matar!" ella siseó en pura rabia. "No sé cómo lo hizo, pero ensució todo lo que significa ser ANBU y nos traicionó. Él me entregó a los ninjas renegados que ya estaban aquí ... Yo estuve," aquí vaciló, "inconsciente por unos días. No me disculparé por mi debilidad ". Ella dijo esto con voz rígida. "Solo diré que no estoy en las mejores condiciones para una pelea. Mi invocación debió decirte que me estaba desvaneciendo, pero logré escapar de la prisión en la que me metieron".

Sasuke podía sentir sus músculos y órganos uniéndose lentamente, una experiencia que era a la vez reconfortante y dolorosa en pequeños movimientos pulsantes. Mientras ella curaba los nervios, él podía sentir el dolor, pero también podía sentir la comodidad que le ofrecía. Había sido curado muchas veces en el pasado como para poder reconocer lo que era una oleada de chakra para aliviar el dolor.

"Shin sabía quiénes eran", la escuchó decir, su voz entrando y saliendo como si estuviera muy lejos y repentinamente cerca. "Pero él no creía que yo fuera lo suficientemente fuerte como para atravesar las paredes de concreto. ¡Ja!, menos mal no investigo mucho sobre mi".

 _Shin sabía quién era Hana_ , pensó Sasuke. Era lo único que había deducido de lo que ella había dicho. Podía oír su voz, sentir su tacto, pero no sabía su verdadero nombre ni siquiera su aspecto. En su cerebro nebuloso y deformado, eso de alguna manera significaba mucho para él. Lenta, muy lentamente, sus dedos subieron por su brazo hasta su barbilla, luego a donde su barbilla se encontraba con su cuello y donde la máscara estaba unida.

Ella dejó de moverse y puso una mano sobre la suya. "No."

"Me conoces. Shin te conoce", dijo en un susurro. " Sabes mi nombre."

"Eres famoso." Ella lo empujó rápidamente hacia atrás. "Todos te conocen".

"Tú me _conoces_ ". Se inclinó hacia arriba, con las manos juntas detrás de la cabeza y el cuello. Podía sentir los suaves mechones de pelo debajo de su máscara. Él jadeó mientras sus dedos trabajaban rápidamente, aflojando los lazos antes de que ella pudiera protestar. La cara de un zorro dio paso a una brillante corriente de cabello rosado, que fluía de los lazos de su capucha en un charco que se extendía hasta su pecho. Sus ojos verdes estaban llenos de sorpresa y una intensidad desnuda que envió una sacudida a través de su corazón.

"Sakura", susurró.

Ella empujó una mano bruscamente contra su pecho, forzándolo a recostarse sobre su espalda. "Debes mantener la calma".

"Eres Hana", suspiró, sus ojos se movían de un lado a otro sobre su figura como si no pudiera creerlo. "Sabías quién era ..."

"Eres un idiota ... Y no pude evitarlo. Tus marcas ..."

Al igual que Shin descubrió su identidad. Sus manos temblaban, los sellos se veían fácilmente en sus antebrazos cuando su chakra comenzó a mezclarse con el suyo. "¿Cómo sabías que los tenía? Hana lo sabría, pero nunca los mostré ..."

"Los sellos así son visibles cuando tu cuerpo está en un estado agitado", dijo ella rápidamente, sin mirarlo a los ojos. "Por supuesto que los he visto".

 _Estado agitado,_ pensó Sasuke vagamente antes de que su mente registrara lo que estaba diciendo exactamente. Cuando estuvieron _juntos._.. ese fue sin duda un estado agitado. Él no lo había notado en ese momento, pero era lógico. Ella había visto su cuerpo desnudo tal como él la había visto. Se estremeció ligeramente cuando se dio cuenta de que esta era la primera vez que habían hablado desde esa noche.

Abrió la boca para hablar, pero ella le puso una mano sobre los labios. "Quédate en silencio. No quiero escuchar sobre los errores del pasado".

Hizo una mueca ante la palabra.

Ella lo ignoró. "Mantente relajado".

No tenía intención de recostarse tranquilamente y obedecerla, pero un ruido a lo lejos sorprendió a los dos.

Sakura maldijo ferozmente en voz baja. "Los otros renegados. Maldición, pensé que podríamos escapar a tiempo ..."

Por supuesto, ella no había previsto que sería herida por su propio camarada.

Sasuke se incorporó muy rápido a pesar de su espalda y pecho sangrantes "Déjame."

"¡Mierda!"

Él se sobresaltó por el lenguaje vulgar que salía de la boca de Sakura una vez más. "No tienes otra opción. Puedes dejarme y vivir o quedarte y morir. ¿Crees que el Hokage aceptará un completo fracaso? ¿Crees que _Naruto_ te querría muerta?"

Sakura se estremeció como si hubiera sido abofeteada por el sonido del nombre del ninja rubio y cerró los ojos con dolor. "No actúes como si supieras de lo que estás hablando" siseó. Agarrando a Sasuke por el cuello de su camisa rasgada, le gritó a la cara: "¡Escúchame! _¡_ Soy la líder de este equipo y me aseguraré que tanto tú como yo salgamos de esto con vida!"

Ella lo tiró de vuelta al suelo, su espalda golpeando la superficie dura envió una sacudida de dolor que trajo estrellas a sus ojos. Cuando pudo enfocar su vista de nuevo, apenas podía reconocer los sellos que comenzó a formar con sus dedos. Sus manos se movieron a la velocidad del rayo y murmuraba los nombres de los sellos en voz baja. Podía sentir el chakra acumulándose dentro de ella, esperando ser expulsado.

"Con esto, sanarás de inmediato", dijo en voz baja, "pero estaré indefensa. Debes matarlos a todos. Son muchos, pero eres tú. Creo en ti".

Las palabras eran como pequeñas dagas en su corazón.

Pudo sentir abruptamente las energías de innumerables ninjas, que iban a estar sobre ellos en un par de segundos.

Sakura lo miró profundamente a los ojos. "Siempre creí en ti ..."

"Sakura," jadeó, tratando de alcanzarla, pero con un grito bajo ella forzó sus manos sobre su pecho con un chasquido y de repente su corazón, alma, mente y cuerpo gritaron todos a la vez en un expansivo vacío de agonía. Cada nervio fue incendiado, todos los pensamientos racionales fueron dispersados por el viento, dejando solo una descarga descarada y salvaje de energía. Ya no existía bien o mal, el amor o la esperanza, tranquilidad o angustia. La aceptación de un chakra tan apasionadamente hambriento envió a Sasuke a un estado salvaje y aunque su cuerpo se movió y su espada se balanceó sobre su cabeza en un ardor mortal de energía azul y verde, no podía sentir como si estuviera unido a ella. Era un vacío, un mero espectador de la exhibición de poder y carnicería de su cuerpo.

Cuando terminó, cuando su mente finalmente había descendido a un semblante de cordura, ya no quedaba nada. El bosque había quedado reducido a escombros y palos, los aldeanos habían desaparecido hacía mucho tiempo, pero los restos de los ninjas renegados diezmaron y se extendieron bajo los rayos del sol naciente. Toda la Tierra del Cielo había sido arrollada por la furia de un hombre.

Sasuke jadeó y se apoyó en su espada antes de caer de rodillas. Tenía la garganta reseca y tosió polvo y aire para evacuar sus pulmones secos.

Parpadeó y finalmente se dio cuenta de que no había visto a Sakura. En un ataque de pánico, rápida, aunque dolorosamente, se puso de pie y grito a través del páramo, buscando con ojos enfebrecidos entre el polvo y los escombros. Por un momento, un momento de miedo ciego, pensó que podría haberla matado y de alguna manera disolvió su cuerpo en pedazos, pero un pequeño movimiento a su derecha llamó su atención.

Sakura tosió y salió de debajo del refugio de un árbol caído, su máscara ANBU colgando de su cuello y en un lado de su hombro. Su ropa, una vez prístina y negra como la medianoche, estaba hecha jirones sobre sus hombros y rodillas, sucia por la tierra y el polvo cubriendo su cuerpo. En sus manos y cara estaba la salpicadura roja de sangre fresca, aunque Sasuke no podía decir si era de ella o de alguien más.

Él cojeó hacia ella cuando se puso de pie, meciéndose ligeramente. "Has vuelto", dijo, sus palabras arrastrándose. "Bien. Podemos pasar a ayudar a los sobrevivientes".

Sasuke la agarró por los hombros haciéndola temblar. Ella jadeó o eso pensó al principio, pero cuando pudo ver mejor, se dio cuenta de que la inhalación brusca de aliento era de dolor y la sangre en sus manos y su rostro era de ella.

"¡Sakura!" él gritó atrapándola mientras caía de rodillas. Cuando retiró su mano de su espalda, vio sangre cubriéndole la piel.

"Relájate", le escupió a la cara. "Esto no es nada. Solo la mitad de lo tenías. Debía curarte".

"Tuviste que lastimarte a ti misma... ¿Para curarme?"

Ella asintió lentamente. "Aunque solo es la mitad. O estaría muerta. Y esto", levantó la mano de su estómago, revelando dónde se estaba acumulando la mayoría de la sangre ", fue Shin. Bastardo ... Fue así como él se reveló a sí mismo: con una sonrisa y una puñalada en el estómago ". Lanzó otra maldición dolorida con los dientes apretados.

Sasuke no podía creer que la kunoichi ante él fuera la misma niña que solía llorar por estar demasiado cansada. Tal transformación de esa niña a la guerrera endurecida que maldecía ante él fue dramática por decir lo menos.

"¿Qué estas mirando?" ella gruñó, sus ojos brillando intensamente a pesar de su condición debilitada. Luego se dio cuenta de que Sakura todavía estaba en modo _Hana_. Ella todavía era la líder de la misión y aún su superior, a pesar de todas las conexiones previas. Y ella no estaba dispuesta a otorgarle ningún privilegio simplemente porque él sabía quién era ella.

Él inclinó su cabeza para mirar hacia abajo a sus rodillas, una señal de respeto por su comandante. "¿Ordenes?"

Ella lo miró detenidamente, con una mano aplicó presión a su herida y con la otra acomodó la máscara nuevamente sobre su rostro. "Los aldeanos. Debemos llegar a ellos primero".

Sasuke asintió y la siguió en una caminata lenta mientras la veía tropezar con sus propios pies. Ella se volvió hacia él. "No puedo continuar. Puedo esperar aquí mientras te encuentras con los aldeanos, enviaré un mensaje para el Hokage con una invocación"

"¿Con qué chakra?" preguntó burlonamente.

Ella estaba sobre él en un segundo, una mano firme alrededor de su garganta. "¿Fue eso alguna clase de broma?" ella siseó. "¿Debo informar que tuve que matar a _dos_ traidores, _Taka_ ?"

En ese momento y con esas palabras, él entendió completamente. Ella ya no sería reconocida como Sakura. Ella sería Hana desde ahora hasta que la misión terminara y no habría discusión al respecto, ella se aseguraría de eso.

También se colocó su máscara, que de alguna manera había estado colgando del broche en su cinturón. "Entendido. Sin embargo," aquí eligió cuidadosamente sus palabras, "Puedo llevarte en lugar de dejarte. Es la mejor solución".

Ella no se movió ni habló por unos momentos, meditándolo. Se permitió mirarla, estudiarla. Tenía una actitud tan orgullosa, agresiva e intimidante. Ella había colocado su cabello bajo su capucha de nuevo, cubriendo sus largos mechones pareciendo más un fantasma que un humano. Su cuerpo, un cuerpo que había disfrutado y visto en su forma más sensual, era sólido como una roca y sin defectos. Era el cuerpo de un guerrero, uno que podía considerar como su igual. Aunque no en la fuerza, ella ciertamente lo superó en astucia.

"Bien", ella respondió y relajó su postura lo suficiente como para permitirle acercarse. Él levantó sus piernas en un brazo mientras que el otro sostuvo su torso, disfrutando de la sensación de su cuerpo, aunque no se permitió pensar eso por más de un milisegundo. A través de su ropa podía sentir el latido de su corazón, que era errático e irregular. También podía sentir la acumulación de sangre a través de su ropa y la suya, tocando su piel. Ambas sensaciones lo preocuparon mucho, aunque Sakura parecía no estar dispuesta a dar ninguna señal de que estuviera sufriendo. Se movió rápidamente hacia el lugar donde se ocultaban los aldeanos. Con gran esfuerzo intento activar su Sharingan, soltando un suspiro de alivio cuando lo hizo, finalmente pudo usar su verdadera línea de sangre, una habilidad que le había sido restringida desde el momento en que le habían puesto los sellos.

Podía sentir en lugar de escuchar el gruñido de desdén de Sakura. "Tenía que devolverte el Sharingan. Era la única forma de salvarnos. Liberé esa parte de tu sello, aunque sé que el resto todavía está intacto. Si el Hokage quiere, puede volver a sellar tus ojos cuando regresemos".

Él la miró, solo su chakra visible para él. Le sorprendió no solo encontrarlo de un color verde plateado, sino también peligrosamente pequeño, que se ramificaba desde su pecho en diminutas bengalas y que ni siquiera alcanzaba la extensión de sus extremidades, como sus piernas y dedos. Él sabía que ella debía estar completamente insensible en estas áreas. Necesitaba sanar y descansar lo más pronto posible, aunque él tampoco tenía idea de cómo lograr eso…

"Dirígete hacia ... hacia los aldeanos", dijo entre jadeos.

Hizo una pausa para preguntar si ella estaba bien, pero ella lo golpeó con fuerza en el pecho para enfatizar su falta de voluntad. Pensó que era redundante decir algo en respuesta y se fue por entre los árboles.

Odiaba cuánta energía tenía, cuán espectacular se sentía su cuerpo corriendo entre los árboles y sosteniendo a Sakura como si fuera más ligera que el aire. Tenía energía que fácilmente podría devolverle si tuviera sus habilidades. Nunca antes había deseado la habilidad de un sanador, ni siquiera para curarse, pero ahora le parecía casi un desperdicio que solo se hubiera enseñado a sí mismo a terminar con la vida, en lugar de salvarla.

"Nos estamos acercando", dijo en voz baja y cansada.

Ella tenía razón. Podía ver las fuentes azules de energía de los aldeanos a través de las oscuras sombras que él sabía que eran árboles. Parecía haber cientos, si no miles, y supuso que se estaban acercando a una parte menor de la aldea que ahora se había convertido en un refugio para todos sus residentes. Efectivamente, la arquitectura tradicional de la Tierra del Cielo pronto surgió del bosque, pequeñas y grandes cúpulas aparecieron en la distancia.

Aterrizó ante la puerta principal de la ciudad, que tenía el mismo diseño que la de la Hoja, aunque infinitamente más pequeña e indefensa. Sin embargo, para apoyar la diplomacia, se detuvo y esperó.

Medio minuto después las puertas se abrieron con un largo chirrido y tres hombres se acercaron a Sasuke. Eran más altos que él, delgados, con caras irregulares que parecían estar fijas en un ceño fruncido. Sus ropas eran vibrantes y limpias, de color crema y rojo, con adornos de bronce y sus pieles estaban todas bronceadas, probablemente por estar tan cerca del sol. Sasuke no se inclinó ante ninguno de ellos, como era costumbre en los ANBU.

"Bájame", instruyó Sakura en un susurro, "Pero sostén mi espalda para no vacilar. Tendré que hablar con ellos. No saben quiénes somos".

"Yo podría-"

"No, no puedes", dijo bruscamente.

Sasuke hizo lo que le pidió sin decir una palabra, la bajó suavemente y colocó un brazo sobre la parte baja de su espalda, discretamente para no revelar su condición debilitada.

Ella inclinó su cabeza hacia los hombres cuando se detuvieron a casi tres metros de distancia. El único hombre en el medio, que parecía ser un poco más alto que el resto, aunque más delgado, dio un paso al frente. "¿Shinobis de la Hoja?"

"Sí", respondió Sakura con voz fuerte, pero se apoyó pesadamente en el brazo de Sasuke. "¿Eres el hombre a cargo aquí?"

Él no respondió de inmediato, mirando a sus compañeros y lamiendo sus labios. Asintieron lentamente. "Así parece. Soy Hiro, el líder temporal de la aldea, aunque no tenemos Hokage como tú".

"Somos ANBU de la Hoja", introdujo Sakura. "Tu aldea ha sido destruida por ninjas renegados, pero mi compañero y yo los hemos eliminado. Tus tierras, al menos por ahora, están a salvo. La Aldea de la Hoja te ofrece una mano de protección en estos tiempos inestables. Deseamos quedarnos con usted y ofrecerle nuestros servicios a cambio de asilo, hasta que se hayan estabilizado nuevamente".

El hombre mayor sonrió. "Sí, señora. A pesar de su postura firme puedo ver su necesidad de asilos, sus lesiones son extensas".

Sakura se puso rígida.

"Pero", continuó el hombre, "¿Planea ofrecerle a mi gente la protección de la Aldea de la Hoja? ¿A qué costo?"

"Ninguno", dijo Sakura con firmeza. "El sexto Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki, así como el Quinto actual, quieren cambiar la forma en que las aldeas interactúan. El nuevo Hokage desea extender una mano amiga en momentos de necesidad para quien lo requiera. Somos servidores de sus deseos. "

Sasuke notó los escalofríos de desesperación que sacudieron su corazón cuando escuchó la evidente calidez en su voz mientras hablaba de Naruto.

Naruto a quien al parecer todavía amaba...

Hiro levantó sus cejas y los miró de arriba a abajo por un buen rato. Sasuke podía decir que no era tonto y que las afirmaciones de Sakura, aunque sinceras, debían parecer un montón de tonterías para un hombre que probablemente haya pasado por la mayoría de las grandes guerras ninja.

"Muy bien", dijo al fin. Sakura dio un suspiro de alivio. "Pero debes saber esto, no te permito quedarte en mis tierras por las promesas de un joven y ansioso Hokage. Lo hago porque estás herido y el hombre detrás de ti que te está sosteniendo está muy preocupado. Su postura es tensa, anhela que se traten tus heridas. He visto a muchos ninjas, especialmente a la élite, matar a camaradas heridos para deshacerse del peso muerto. Los ninjas de la Hoja me impresionan ".

Él inclinó la cabeza y extendió sus brazos.

"Bienvenidos a la Tierra del Cielo".

/ / /

 **Presente.**

El jutsu de Naruto soltaría los sellos de Sasuke, pero sin desmayarse, el proceso sería extremadamente doloroso.

A pesar de esto, Sasuke no se desmayó. Él se negó, agarrando los brazos de Naruto con fuerza aplastante. Eran su cable a tierra y él lo sostuvo hasta que las últimas ondas del dolor que entumecían la mente dejaron sus sentidos claros y poderosos. Al igual que había sido hace años cuando Sakura había soltado su sello, sintió una oleada de adrenalina y chakra hervir a través de él como una corriente de lava en sus venas. Activó su Sharingan e inclinó su cabeza hacia Naruto en un silencioso agradecimiento.

Los ojos azules de Naruto se estrecharon, manchas rojas peligrosas se arrastraban desde las pupilas hacia los iris. "Tráela de vuelta y mata a esos hijos de puta que se la llevaron".

Sasuke asintió y permitió que una ira venenosa junto con la intención de matar lo consumieran. "Sí."

Y él se había ido, había salido de la habitación y, de hecho, había salido de las fronteras de la aldea, adentrándose en los bosques de la Hoja.

Finalmente llegó al lugar exacto en que se había desmayado la noche anterior, haciendo una mueca de furia por el recuerdo. Cómo había sido incapaz de ayudar a su esposa y su hijo por nacer. Por decimosexta vez desde que había regresado a la aldea, maldijo su propia estupidez al traicionar el lugar de su nacimiento. Parecía estar pagando por su traición una y otra vez, y ahora estaban incluso a punto de matar a la única cosa que no podía soportar perder. Si él perdiera a Sakura ahora ...

No, él no pensaría en eso. En este punto, pudo admitir que no había vida sin Sakura. No tenía sentido tratar de comprenderlo.

Puso una mano en la tierra, sintiendo el suelo húmedo donde, hace no más de doce horas, Sakura se había arrodillado. En sus dedos, sostuvo un largo cabello brillante y rosado. Miró el hilo y lo rodeó con la mano mientras miraba hacia adelante. Un metro mas allá, otro hilo yacía sobre un montón de hojas, bailando al sol como fuego.

Sasuke pensó profundamente en la noche anterior, sobre la amplia mirada vacía de Sakura y la sangre en un lado de su cabeza, su cuerpo hinchado y débil-

 _Para_ , se ordenó a sí mismo. Tenía que mirar esto objetivamente sin importar lo difícil que pudiera ser para él. Tenía que mirar a Sakura como un ninja. Él pensó de nuevo, en sus ojos. Estaban muy abiertos, sobresaltados, ¿pero vacíos?

Él pensó profundamente.

No, no estaban vacíos. La última vez que abrió los ojos, se encontraron con los suyos. Recordó cómo su cabello había caído sobre su cara, desconectando sus miradas durante un milisegundo antes de que ella lo hubiera mirado nuevamente. Ella quería que él le viera el pelo, para saber que estaba en su sano juicio. Ella estaba pensando, calculando incluso en ese momento. Sabía que estaba fuera de su alcance, y dejó, aunque discretamente, un rastro para que él lo siguiera. Unos pocos metros en esa dirección, encontró otro mechón de pelo en un árbol.

Se permitió un solo momento de oración ciega a cualquier dios o deidad que estuviera allí afuera, rogando por el regreso seguro de Sakura. Si podía tenerla de vuelta y decirle lo inteligente que era para encontrar una manera de guiarlo, estaría satisfecho por el resto de su vida.

Por ahora, continuó en el camino que ella había marcado para él.

/ / /

 **Gracias por leer y perdón por la larga espera.**

 **La identidad de Hana no era un gran misterio, pero ¿la de Tohru? ¿Les sorprendió?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Resumen**

 **Cuando una Sakura embarazada es secuestrada, Sasuke debe viajar no solo a través de los obstáculos para encontrarla, sino también a través de sus propios recuerdos.** **"¿Cómo sabes que la vas a encontrar?"** **"Porque ella es mi esposa." AU dentro del universo ninja.**

/ / /

Esta historia no me pertenece, es propiedad de la maravillosa **CertifyyedGoon.** Ella la escribió hace ya algunos años y yo he decidido traducirla con los permisos correspondientes.

/ / /

 **Orígenes del nuevo Uchiha**

 **Capítulo 5**

 **Por CertifyyedGoon**

 **/ / /**

 **Pasado, en la Tierra del Cielo**

Sakura se había vuelto una fuente constante de sus frustraciones en el transcurso de las últimas semanas. Ella se negó a dormir, se negó a ser ingresada en el hospital y se negó a dejar de trabajar. No quería dormir porque afirmaba que eso le impediría poder ayudar a los ancianos de la aldea a organizar el nuevo gobierno. No quería ser internada en el hospital porque afirmaba que no necesitaba curación y no dejaría de trabajar porque estaba totalmente dedicada a la reconstrucción de la Tierra del Cielo.

Sasuke sabía perfectamente cuál era la _verdadera_ _razón por la_ que estaba trabajando tan duro y eso lo enfurecía. Ella lo estaba haciendo por Naruto. Estaba actuando como embajadora del Hokage de la Hoja, haría lo que fuera por servir a su Hokage. A su Naruto.

Durante semanas, ella rechazó el tratamiento en el hospital. La única vez que pasó por ahí no fue para su propia curación absolutamente necesaria, sino para poder sanar a los demás. Sasuke ya no podía soportarlo.

No podía soportar cómo, a pesar de todo, tenía que seguir sus órdenes. Sus deberes eran simplistas y mínimos, restringidos la mayoría de las veces a solo escoltarla; pero cada vez que intentaba hablar con ella, incluso en privado, ella le recordaba quiénes eran y cómo debían comportarse, quitándole la respiración con un veloz golpe lleno de chakra en el pecho.

"No digas _nada_ , _Taka_ " gruñiría bajo su máscara. Luego, continuaría con su día, ignorándolo, aunque él siempre estaba a su lado.

/ / /

En la segunda semana de su estadía ahí, llegó un halcón mensajero desde la Hoja. Sasuke reconoció al halcón como un favorito personal de Naruto y apretó los dientes en ira cuando Sakura se levantó apresuradamente para leer el mensaje encriptado. Era lógico que Sasuke no tuviera acceso a la información enviada por el Hokage al líder de la misión, pero por su semblante complacido, pudo decir que tal vez Naruto había introducido algunas cositas personales, lo que hizo que la hermosa líder ANBU se riera bajo su máscara. Sasuke no podría haber sentido más desprecio. Incluso a kilómetros de distancia, Naruto todavía tenía un lugar de preferencia en el corazón de Sakura y aunque él siempre estaba a su lado, ella nunca lo miraba.

"¡Señorita Hana, señorita Hana!"

Había muchos niños en el pueblo, pequeños y bronceadas con túnicas que se arrastraban por el suelo bajo sus pies descalzos. Los niños amaban a Sakura o "la señorita Hana", como la llamaban. A menudo le bajaban la capucha y pasaban los dedos por su largo cabello. Incluso ahora, cuando apartó la mirada de la carta de Naruto y se arrodilló ante ellos, tocaron su máscara y su rosada melena como si fuera una diosa de otro mundo. La llamaron "Kire Hana". Hermosa Hana ...

Sasuke sentía envidia cuando la risa desenfrenada de Sakura escapaba de su máscara mientras jugaba con los niños, usando sus rápidas manos para realizar pequeños trucos que los hacia gritar de risa y sorpresa. Cuando sus padres finalmente los llamaron para "dejar de molestar a la dama ninja", él se sintió aliviado. No le gustaban los niños.

"¿Qué?" Sakura espetó, enojada una vez más. Ella tenía la horrible costumbre de desquitar su mal humor con él.

Sasuke no dijo nada por unos momentos y luego espetó "¿Qué dijo Naruto?"

Su respuesta fue la esperada. "Eso no es asunto tuyo."

"Solo te desquitas conmigo, por supuesto", murmuró en voz baja.

"¿Crees que solo me desquito contigo? Lo hago con todo el mundo" Ella sonrió mirando hacia la aldea. "Amo a los niños. Y este pueblo está prosperando una vez más. Pronto la misión terminará y regresaremos a nuestro hogar. De hecho, se nos ha otorgado permiso para regresar tan pronto como las elecciones para un nuevo líder hayan terminado ".

Sasuke no encontró alegría en la risa en su voz ni en el hecho de que ella estaba hablando con él. Sabía que la mejora de su estado de ánimo era a causa de algo que Naruto había dicho en la nota y eso lo ponía de peor humor.

"Tengo un trabajo para ti, Taka", dijo Sakura, rompiendo a Sasuke de sus pensamientos incómodos.

Dirigió su atención hacia ella, pero no dijo nada, reprimiendo su ira acumulada bajo la expresión en blanco de su máscara.

"El día de las elecciones, tengo un informante que se reunirá contigo cerca de las afueras del pueblo. Cuando hayas terminado con todas tus obligaciones, te encontrarás con él y recibirás más instrucciones allí".

Sasuke levantó una ceja ante la rareza de la orden, aunque sabía que no podía ver el gesto. "¿Estas son órdenes de Naruto?"

"¿Tienes derecho a preguntar de dónde vienen mis pedidos?" Su mal genio regresaba.

Apretó la mandíbula y se dispuso a someterse en lugar de arremeter contra la mujer que había llegado a admirar y respetar. "Lo haré."

"Bien".

/ / /

El día de las elecciones era alegre y festivo, banderas rojas y enormes ramos de flores adornaban el espacio, al tiempo que los ciudadanos de la renacida Tierra del Cielo vestían sus mejores túnicas; docenas de dorados y azules se mezclaban bien con la paleta de colores normalmente opaca. Las luces de la ciudad, que habían sido apagadas como un signo de luto por aquellos que habían muerto al servicio de su país, se encendieron y ardieron brillantemente junto con el sol. Sasuke, a pesar del ambiente alegre, no encontró demasiada alegría en el proceso. Los ciudadanos felices que se alineaban para votar por su nuevo líder fueron una mera molestia para el poderoso ninja. Debía supervisar las casetas de votación por órdenes de Hana, ya ni siquiera se atrevía a pensar en ella como Sakura ni en sus propios pensamientos.

Las elecciones duraron todo el día y parte de la noche, que fue cuando la última persona emitió su voto y las urnas se cerraron. La Tierra del Cielo fue muy eficiente a la hora del conteo, haciéndolo lo más rápido posible (otra tarea supervisada por Sasuke) en cuatro horas. La aldea tenía su nuevo líder, el anciano Hiro Kazehito, con quien ya se había familiarizado desde el primer día de su llegada. Hiro aparentemente había ganado por unanimidad, lo que vino después fue un gran festival que se extendió por todo el pueblo en su honor.

Sasuke anduvo entre la multitud de aldeanos felices, saludando con la cabeza a aquellos que se inclinaban respetuosamente al ver su máscara y la diadema de la Hoja. Si la aldea había sido feliz durante el día, eso no era nada comparado con la noche. El arcoíris de colores mezclados con los tonos púrpura y azul del nuevo aire nocturno lo impresionó incluso a él, a pesar de su mal humor causado por las órdenes de Hana; que le exigía encontrarse con algún tipo de informante. Es más que probable que trajera otro mensaje de Naruto, pensó Sasuke con suficiente ira para que incluso su chakra se oscureciera un poco. Los aldeanos, aunque no podían ver su rostro, podían sentir que no era un hombre con quien debatirse y lentamente se apartaron de él por su propia cuenta.

Pronto abandonó las sofocantes multitudes, aventurándose por las calles deshabitadas, disfrutando del silencio y la quietud del aire. Estas eran calles sin vendedores, solo casas que estaban vacías, ya que todos habían ido a las festividades. Dio algunas vueltas, dirigiéndose hacia las afueras de la ciudad, hasta el punto especificado por Hana.

Vio al informante a más de cien metros de distancia, vestido con una capa azul clara y una capucha. Incluso de espaldas podía decir que esta persona, hombre o mujer, era mucho más pequeña que él. Se acercó tan silencioso como la muerte y probablemente tan enfadado, para nada deseoso de ser una especie de mensajero de la aventura amorosa a larga distancia de Sakura con su "mejor amigo".

A los cincuenta metros, el informante se volvió hacia él permitiéndole percibir un par de ojos verde eléctricos, una boca rosada y sonriente desde debajo de una capucha azul. Una ráfaga rápida de viento sacudió la capucha de su cara y con ella, largos mechones de cabello rosado se elevaron, dispersándose con el aire. Sakura dio un paso hacia adelante, su capa se abrió en el medio para revelar un corto vestido azul que se ceñía a sus caderas. Ella era realmente una visión nacida de los días más azules del cielo, con hebras rosa para complementarla.

"Esa es la mayor cara de sorpresa que te he visto poner", dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para escucharla.

"Yo", dijo con el mismo fastidio con el que hizo todo, "se me pidió que nos reuniéramos aquí, para obtener más instrucciones".

Su sonrisa se ensanchó. "Las tengo para ti. Debes disfrutar del festival con una Sakura Haruno y luego cuando regreses a tu alojamiento, puedes prepararte para partir hacia la Hoja en la mañana".

Ante esto, simplemente la miró a través de su máscara. Ella era hermosa, especialmente a la luz de la luna. La vista le recordó el tiempo que ella había pasado tumbada sobre sus sábanas, cubierta solo por esa luz brillante y su propio cuerpo. Desde ese momento ella tal vez se había vuelto más fuerte. Las partes de su cuerpo que habían sido suaves y sin desarrollar estaban musculosas y tonificadas. Ella había estado activa en misiones en los últimos meses, arriesgando su vida por la aldea de Naruto, protegiendo el plan de Naruto para el mundo, convirtiéndose en su mano derecha en el sueño de llevar paz a todas partes. Pero ella estaba aquí ahora, bajo ninguna otra orden más que su propia voluntad.

"Aquí" dijo, dando un paso adelante. "Sé que eres un aprendiz visual, así que lo ilustraré para ti". Y con los dedos levemente estropeados por pequeños cortes de manejar armas afiladas, ella le levanto la máscara, sonriendo cuando sus ojos se encontraron. "Ya no tengo muchos amigos. Cuando estás en misiones tanto como yo, incluso los amigos de la infancia siguen con sus vidas y las cosas que les gustan ya no son las mismas que me gusta. Seré honesta, me gustaría que seas mi amigo otra vez. Alguna vez fuimos amigos, ¿verdad? Era una niña odiosa, pero ahora no tengo a nadie con quien hablar ".

Hubo una breve pausa y ella bajó los ojos por un momento. "Me salvaste la vida."

"Y tú salvaste la mía".

"Así que estamos en paz", estuvo de acuerdo, su expresión cambió a la sonrisa burlona de nuevo. "Recuerdo muy bien cuántas veces te invité a salir y cuántas veces me rechazaste. Si no tienes la intención de disfrutar del festival, dilo. No te insistiré como lo hice antes".

Sasuke de alguna manera no se atrevió a hablar. Podía pensar en todo y nada que decir al mismo tiempo, así que al final no salió nada. La sonrisa de Sakura se desvaneció y puso los ojos en blanco. "Muy bien." Girando para irse, ella negó con la cabeza, pero se detuvo bruscamente.

Sasuke no sabía que su propia mano había salido disparada para agarrar su muñeca, pero ahí estaba, situada muy firmemente sobre su suave y fría piel. Estaba más que helada por el fuerte viento del que su capa no hacía nada para proteger. Seguramente esa fue la razón por la cual un largo escalofrío subió por su brazo, enviando temblores también a él.

"Iré" dijo. Era la primera vez que él aceptaba su pedido de buena gana.

Sakura sonrió de nuevo y esa mirada parecía ser solo para él. Tal vez estaba maravillada por el hecho de que finalmente había conseguido que saliera con ella, aunque después se dio cuenta que eso es lo que deseaba que fuera. Pero el tiempo en que ella había estado dispuesta a seguirlo como un perrito, era parte del pasado.

Ella tomó su mano, una acción que hizo que su corazón revoloteara y sin ceremonias le quito la máscara con la otra. "Tendrás que esconder eso en algún lugar. No podemos dejar que todos sepan que somos nosotros, ¿verdad?"

Tragó saliva y colocó la máscara en la bolsa de armas que colgaba de su cadera. Se sintió vulnerable al no tenerla, porque eso significaba que no podía mirarla con libertad como lo había estado haciendo en los últimos días. Se vería obligado a apartar la mirada de ella durante la noche, lo cual era tortuoso considerando lo sensual que se veía, envuelta en azul. Pensó que se había visto hermosa en rojo la noche en que habían estado juntos después de la boda, pero nada comparado con la suave seda de la capa azul claro y el vestido azul profundo. Parecía eléctrica y apetitosa, su cabello ondulando meciéndose con el viento.

Caminaron de regreso hacia las calles interiores de la ciudad, fusionándose con la multitud. El entrenamiento como ninjas les otorgó la capacidad de ser prácticamente invisibles, nadie se dio cuenta de que eran los dos ANBU de la Hoja. Sasuke no solía participar en eventos con multitudes, no le gustaba la sensación de estar cerca de los demás. Pero con Sakura a su lado se encontró incapaz de prestar atención a muchas otras cosas. Tenía que concentrarse en no mirarla, lo que hacía que las conversaciones a veces resultaran difíciles, pero a ella no parecía importarle el silencio que emanaba.

Compraron Dango, le dio un palo con una sonrisa y le dijo algo sobre lo cómico que era verlo masticar bolas de colores brillantes. Luego procedió a reír tan fuerte que el dueño del puesto la miró como si fuera un bicho raro.

Sasuke no pudo evitar seguir el juego, envolviendo intencionalmente sus labios alrededor del dango con enfático erotismo, pero manteniendo una cara absolutamente seria, lo que hizo que Sakura estallara en risas.

El final de la noche llegó con el amanecer. No se besaron, no se tocaron, ni una sola vez toda la noche. Pero más tarde lo consideraría como el comienzo de todo: su amistad, su amor, su matrimonio, su familia. La noche del festival de inauguración de la Tierra del Cielo marcaría el comienzo de los nuevos Uchiha.

/ / /

 **Presente, En las afueras del territorio de la Tierra de Fuego.**

Los mechones de cabello rosado comenzaron a disminuir cuando Sasuke comenzó a acercarse a la Tierra de la Lluvia. Redujo su paso considerablemente para asegurarse de que estaba en el camino correcto. Cualquier cantidad de cosas podrían haberle sucedido a Sakura, que podría haber evitado que ella siguiera dejando caer hebras de su cabello como guía, pero Sasuke no quería pensar en eso ahora. Acercarse a la Tierra de la Lluvia empeoró la situación porque allí era donde las cosas habían colisionado entre ellos. El año transcurrido desde la primera misión en la Tierra del Cielo hasta el día de su matrimonio pasó como un borrón para Sasuke, aunque pudo contar vívidamente cada detalle de su largo noviazgo. Primero había comenzado con misiones. Él y ella se emparejarían como Hana y Taka, asumiendo una tarea peligrosa tras otra y de alguna manera sobreviviendo. Comenzando como comandante y subordinado y luego madurando a compañeros e iguales camaradas. Se convirtieron en la mejor fuerza de trabajo de la aldea, cada una de sus misiones fue un éxito.

En su tiempo libre, los días o semanas entre misiones, Sasuke pasaba por el hospital, visitando a Sakura, quien siempre parecía encontrar espacio para trabajar con su Maestra Tsunade. A veces hablaban, otras se la pasaban en un silencio profundo y amistoso que el propio Sasuke ocasionalmente tenía que romper o nunca hablarían. Y él quería escucharla porque se encontraba extraordinariamente encantado con el sonido de su voz. Ella ya no lloriqueaba como lo hacía cuando eras niños. Tenía una manera sarcástica e inteligente de hablar salpicada con muestras de bondad indomable. Hubo momentos en que sus palabras evitarían que él cayera en la desesperación o en una profunda furia.

Sasuke también descubrió que Sakura tenía un sinfín de conocimientos, ya que parecía tener experiencia en todo, desde flores hasta armas, lo que era útil siempre que necesitaba algo y proporcionaba otra excusa para verla. Antes de darse cuenta, pasaban todos los días en la compañía del otro, pero sin besarse ni tocarse. Eso no llegó hasta la misión a la Tierra de la lluvia ...

Una fuente de energía se encendió frente a él sacándolo de sus pensamientos, Sasuke se movió hacia la firma de Chakra con la intención de matar.

/ / /

 **Estamos llegando al clímax de la historia, el pasado pronto se pondrá al día con el presente y nuestra Sakura embarazada.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Resumen**

 **Cuando una Sakura embarazada es secuestrada, Sasuke debe viajar no solo a través de los obstáculos para encontrarla, sino también a través de sus propios recuerdos.** **"¿Cómo sabes que la vas a encontrar?"** **"Porque ella es mi esposa." AU dentro del universo ninja.**

/ / /

Esta historia no me pertenece, es propiedad de la maravillosa **CertifyyedGoon.** Ella la escribió hace ya algunos años y yo he decidido traducirla con los permisos correspondientes.

/ / /

 **Orígenes del nuevo Uchiha**

 **Capítulo 6**

 **Por CertifyyedGoon**

 **/ / /**

 **En el pasado, la Tierra de Lluvia.**

El diluvio terrenal no era rival para dos ANBU experimentados. Los caminos inundados, aunque difíciles de sortear, eran manejables; los árboles caídos que encontraban ocasionalmente les servían de apoyo. Fue cuando el aguacero se convirtió en un tifón que los ninjas se miraron el uno al otro y finalmente decidieron refugiarse. Corrieron con la velocidad y la eficiencia de los asesinos entrenados que eran, buscando entre los árboles que pasaban algún tipo de refugio.

"¿Ves algo?" la mujer del equipo preguntó, teniendo que rugir por encima de la lluvia a su compañero, que estaba escaneando el bosque inundado con ojos penetrantes.

"Noreste", respondió por fin. "Hay un puesto de avanzada abandonado, o algo así. No veo ningún chakra, pero es un refugio".

Ella asintió con la cabeza y continuó en la dirección que había sugerido, aterrizando ante una estructura pequeña y humilde, desgastada probablemente por las constantes lluvias. Ella entró primero, manteniendo la puerta de madera abierta para su compañero, quien rápidamente inspeccionó el área para asegurarse de que no los seguían.

Adentro, Sakura, quien se quitó la máscara tan pronto como estuvo segura de que Sasuke no veía enemigos afuera, hizo un pequeño fuego en el centro de la choza. La estructura estaba completamente desnuda en el interior, excepto por una estera de tatami en el piso de tierra. Los habitantes del lugar debieron haberse movido hace mucho tiempo. El daño del agua en el interior era mínimo salvo por unas pocas filtraciones en el techo, que no afectaron mucho. Sakura dispuso los sacos de dormir cerca del fuego, para que cuando eventualmente decidieran dormir, estuvieran calientes.

"Supongo que es por eso que lo llaman Tierra de Lluvia" dijo Sasuke, escurriendo gotas de agua de su largo cabello.

Él sonrió y procedió a quitarse también su máscara, tomando la toalla que Sakura le ofreció y secándose junto al fuego. Su capacidad para trabajar juntos se había convertido en una coalición de movimientos impecable y a menudo sin palabras que aumentaba su productividad diez veces. Nunca perdieron el tiempo.

"¿Debería preparar té?" ella preguntó, un ligero escalofrío en su voz.

Él asintió y metió la mano en su bolsa, sacando una pesada manta desde sus profundidades. Mientras ella flotaba con la tetera sobre el fuego, la colocó sobre sus hombros sin decir una palabra y se sintió agradecido cuando lo aceptó de la misma manera, aunque notó con una satisfacción desenfrenada cómo una sonrisa se dibujó en un lado de su boca.

"Deberías quitarte el chaleco, ponlo cerca del fuego", dijo en voz baja, todavía sin mirarlo. "Aquí." Se quitó su chaleco ANBU blanco como si le mostrara cómo hacerlo, dejándola en una mera camiseta sin mangas que se pegaba a la línea de su clavícula. Él le quitó el chaleco y se quitó el suyo, colocando ambos cerca del fuego para calentarlos.

Hubo un silencio largo y amistoso que se extendió por más de una hora, lo que no era inusual para ellos. Sasuke se dispuso a echarle un vistazo a los mapas, lo que solía hacer en una situación en la que no había otra forma de ser útil. Sakura le sirvió té en silencio y se sentó junto al fuego, con las piernas cruzadas. De vez en cuando, Sasuke sentía que su chakra se movía dentro de ella; se dio cuenta abruptamente de que estaba haciendo ejercicios de relajación.

"¿Qué pasa?" él preguntó finalmente. "Una técnica como esa suele reservarse para misiones más complicadas".

Ella abrió un ojo a su pregunta "He estado inusualmente estresada últimamente".

Era una respuesta corta que estaba marcada con otra llamarada de chakra que se disipó tan rápido como se generó, como si Sakura estuviera tratando de ocultar sus sentimientos de inquietud. Pero habían estado juntos demasiado tiempo como para que Sasuke no se preocupara.

"Estresada" repitió Sasuke lentamente.

"Estresada, sí".

Tomó un breve y silencioso aliento, pensando por un momento. Sakura no era excesivamente taciturna como Sasuke. Podía hablar lo suficientemente bien por los dos a veces, lo que Sasuke disfrutó porque le gustaba escuchar lo que tenía que decir. Nada de eso carecía de sentido. Sakura rara vez hacía algo que no tuviera algún propósito, así que asumió que tal vez todo podía estar llegando a ella y la estresó al máximo. Ya que, incluso las misiones fáciles producían estrés. La había visto hacer técnicas de relajación en misiones que eran de alto riesgo, misiones de las que tal vez no regresarían. A través de todas, ella mantuvo la serenidad, incluso cuando Sasuke a veces se perdía en la sed de sangre. Ella lo había ayudado con su calma y amabilidad para sanar de sus errores del pasado y los vicios del presente. Con su ayuda, había perdonado a los ancianos del pueblo por su decisión respecto a su familia, había perdonado a Itachi por matar a sus padres y se había perdonado a sí mismo por haber traicionado la voluntad de su hermano. Podía atribuir la paz que sentía dentro de su propia alma a la naturaleza paciente y amable de Sakura.

Por lo tanto, si ella estaba atormentada de alguna manera, él movería montañas para ayudarla.

"Naruto me informó ayer, cuando recibimos esta misión" dijo interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, "Que Hinata iba a tener su primer hijo en unos pocos meses".

Él vio su garganta sacudirse por la emoción y sintió una punzada dentro de sí mismo. Incluso ahora, todavía sentía algo por Naruto.

"Él también me lo dijo", respondió Sasuke lentamente.

"Me pregunto si tendrá sus ojos", susurró. "¿O los de ella tal vez? Si será un niño ... Naruto dijo que quería una niña con el cabello bonito de Hinata, pero ella quiere un niño con el cabello de él. Su cabello y sus gestos, estoy segura. ¿Ese niño correrá por ahí con energía excesiva como Naruto o será tímido y delicado como Hinata?".

La pérdida y el luto en su voz eran evidentes.

Ella se volvió hacia él como si la acción sacudiera su desesperación. "Estoy segura de que querrías un hijo".

Él estaba sorprendido por la declaración e incluso perplejo por ello. Su cambio abrupto de enfoque, de que Naruto tuviera hijos hasta que _él_ tuviera hijos, le hizo darle una respuesta sincera "Quiero que el clan Uchiha continúe, sí" expresó, tomando la conversación muy en serio "Pero ... tener una niña..."

Una niña con los ojos y el cabello de Sakura...

"¿Te gustaría una niña?" preguntó.

Ante esto ella estalló en carcajadas. "¿Una niña? ¿Un niño? Ambos están fuera de mi alcance, te lo aseguro. ¿Cómo puedo tener hijos cuando estoy condenada a caminar sola por este mundo...?"

Él se puso rígido. "No veo una razón para que estés sola toda tu vida. Hay muchos en la aldea que te quieren".

"Oh, sí, muchos. Pero me temo qué si devuelvo sus sentimientos, el destino los alejara de mí. Eso es lo que parece sucederme. Y cuanto más me aferro, más rápido se van... Se deslizan entre mis dedos ..."

La tormenta rugía afuera mientras caían de nuevo en un oscuro silencio, Sakura reanudó su meditación cerca del fuego mientras Sasuke lo hacía en un rincón.

"En casa, me imagino que estará soleado".

Él levantó la cabeza. "Creo que sí"

"Va a ser verano pronto. Habrá festivales de fuegos artificiales otra vez, creo. Deberíamos ir juntos. No he comido un dango en mucho tiempo, y he estado queriendo uno. ¿Recuerdas cuando comí algunos en la Tierra del Cielo? Deberíamos solicitar un permiso de ausencia durante la temporada, tomar un descanso tal vez ".

Sus ojos se fijaron en los de ella y la encontró sonriendo.

"Me encantaría ir contigo" continuó, su sonrisa se amplió. Su cabello y su cara todavía estaban húmedos, goteando ligeramente. La luz parpadeante del fuego proyectaba sombras sobre las curvas de su cuerpo húmedo y sus ojos brillaban de felicidad mientras lo miraba.

Algo lo golpeó como un mazo en la parte posterior de su cráneo, tan fuerte que sintió como si debiera retroceder físicamente por un shock tan emocional. Salió de su pecho y consumió todo su cuerpo en fuego tan rápido que no podía pensar y no podía expresar el sentimiento en palabras. Lo que sea que haya sido, fue maravilloso.

Su expresión debe haber cambiado drásticamente, porque Sakura lo miraba con una expresión de sorpresa. "¿Qué pasa?" Ella preguntó rápidamente, levantándose para sentarse a su lado. "Sasuke, estás ... ¡estás sonriendo!"

La sensación burbujeó en su pecho, como lava fundida, que se desprendía de él como un volcán. Salió de su boca en carcajadas, no podía reconocer su propia voz mientras reía y reía; dándose cuenta de repente que se había apoderado por completo de su cuerpo.

Él la amaba.

Antes había reconocido un enamoramiento, una atracción que no podía evitar, pero era moderada y podía ignorarla. Ahora fuera lo que fuese no podía reprimirlo. Esta sensación de amor puro por otra persona que no había sentido desde que sus padres habían estado vivos lo consumió por completo, como si se hubiera estado acumulando dentro de él todo el tiempo.

"Sasuke, ¿Qué está pasando?" Sakura preguntó, agarrándolo por su camisa. Lágrimas de alegría brotaban de sus ojos y solo después de unos momentos finalmente se calmó, aunque temblaba ligeramente. Él abrió los ojos y la miró. Solo la miró. Ella retrocedió ligeramente y él se preguntó qué tipo de expresión estaba haciendo para sorprenderla tanto. Solo sabía que estaba descaradamente enamorado de esta mujer y si la mitad de lo que estaba sintiendo se podía leer en su rostro, entonces ella se daría cuenta claramente de ello.

"Sasuke", dijo Sakura temblorosa, "¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien?"

Sacudiendo la cabeza respondió "Nada. Me acabo de dar cuenta de algo".

Ella no podía soportar el suspenso. "Por el amor de Dios, ¿De qué?"

Él sonrió. Su boca se sentía extrañamente bien, aunque no tenía experiencia sonriendo tanto. "Me di cuenta de que no me importa si tengo un hijo, ya sea un niño o una niña. Solo quiero que sea amable ..." Puso una mano en su rostro, sus dedos se encontraron con la delicada piel de entre su mandíbula y su cuello. "Y que tenga ojos verdes".

Los ojos verdes de Sakura se ensancharon y ella inconscientemente se retiró, pero él la abrazó, acercando sus caras.

"Ojos verdes", le susurró al oído antes de que sus labios encontraran los de ella.

La sensación que lo sacudió se agravó en el momento en que sus labios se encontraron, pero no intentó apresurar las cosas. Le encantaba cada segundo que lo estaba tocando, incluso si estaba sorprendida, incluso si quería alejarlo. Lo cual le sorprendió que ella no lo hiciera. Él lo tomó como una invitación para más y acercó su cara a la suya con sus manos alrededor de su cintura, estirando su cuello para obtener un mejor sabor. Olía a té, flores, metal y lluvia, combinaciones extrañas que eran el resultado de alguien tan dulce que se atrincheraba en un mundo donde debía matar a otros. Le hizo sentir mareado, pero eso no pudo evitar que se acercará aún más.

Sus manos recorrieron su cuerpo, explorándola, sintiendo las exuberantes curvas de sus caderas y muslos junto con la firmeza de sus musculosos brazos y su pecho. Durante la exploración, sin embargo, sus labios nunca se dejaron el uno al otro. Sasuke detuvo el examen de su cuerpo para simplemente disfrutar de su boca, lamiendo, chupando, mordiendo los labios y la mandíbula en un deseo febril de sacar su alma. A él le encantaba su alma, su fuerza de voluntad apasionada, su bondad infinita, su inteligencia. Pensó que tal vez si pudiera sacarla por su boca y consumirla, podría sentirse como un hombre completo. Así que la devoró, tratando de atraerla más cerca deslizando una lengua astuta dentro y fuera de sus labios, provocando, saboreando. Sintió un ruido sordo en todo el pecho y el estómago, y lo registró como un pequeño gemido, que se hizo eco del suyo. No paso mucho para que sus lenguas bailaran juntas mientras caían hacia atrás, aterrizando con él encima de ella, pero ninguno de los dos pareció darse cuenta. Como diminutos pétalos de flores que bailaban en el viento, sintió unas manos que le subían por el estómago y lo acariciaban. Sus hábiles dedos rozaron su pecho, rodando arriba y abajo de los músculos de su abdomen, brazos y finalmente se aferraban a su espalda.

Levantó una de sus piernas musculosas bajo su antebrazo, inclinando ambos cuerpos para que estuvieran completamente abiertos el uno para el otro, él se abría a sus tiernas manos y ella se abría a sus exigentes besos, que parecían extenderse para siempre. Él no quería que terminara. El golpeteo en su corazón aumentaba por el placer y los suaves gemidos que hacían eco en sus oídos.

"Sa-Sasuke" jadeó, le encantaba el sonido de su nombre saliendo de su jadeante boca, que cubrió con la suya y la consumió con avidez. El sonido de _su_ nombre y no el de Naruto lo volvía loco. Movió sus manos hacia su estómago y dentro de su camisa, la piel suave pero caliente que encontró allí lo hizo gemir levemente.

Su cuerpo era algo que la primera vez que se abrazaron no tuvo tiempo ni el marco mental para disfrutar. Ambos habían estado borrachos, especialmente ella, pero ahora sabía que estaban sobrios y conscientes de sus acciones, especialmente _él_. El hecho de que la amaba todavía era alucinante, pero no le importaba. Solo se concentró en la suave y pálida piel que se reveló mientras lentamente, muy lentamente, le levantaba la camisa.

Ella se detuvo bruscamente, se puso rígida. Sus labios se desconectaron y sus ojos se encontraron mientras jadeaban, todavía tocándose en todos lados, excepto sus rostros. "¿Qué?" preguntó, tratando de acercar sus labios otra vez, pero ella se apartó.

"¿Que estamos haciendo?"

Él bufó indignado. "Pensé que era obvio."

"Tú ... ¡No sabes lo que significa esto!" ella siseó, tratando de alejarse, pero él no lo permitió.

En su lugar se acercó a su boca otra vez y la reclamó, devolviendo su lengua a la dulce caverna a la cual parecía pertenecer. Por un momento, la sintió perderse, con las manos apretadas alrededor de su cuerpo, mientras sus manos continuaban subiendo por su torso, sintiendo sus firmes pechos a través de la tela. Ella jadeó, gimió y tiró de él con más fuerza, lo que cambió sus posiciones y le produjo una oleada de sensaciones tan calientes y necesitadas que gimió ligeramente, extasiado con su cuerpo. La misma mano que había jugueteado con su carne cálida serpenteó hacia su estómago y más bajo ...

"¡Detente!" ella jadeó empujándolo.

Él gimió con enojo, deseando tenerla en sus brazos otra vez. "Por el amor de Dios, Sakura, ¿Qué sucede?"

"¡No entiendes lo que está pasando!"

Ese pensamiento en sí mismo era absurdo. Por supuesto, él sabía lo que estaba sucediendo. Lo quería más de lo que quería respirar o vivir. Nunca se había sentido tan bien en toda su vida, finalmente la tenía para él. Su expresión debe haber sido suficiente respuesta para Sakura, porque ella no lo provocó más. Al contrario, lo empujó más lejos, para su desdén.

"No, no lo entiendes, Sasuke", dijo. "Amo a Naruto. No, yo ... Adoro a Naruto. Muy profundamente. La noche en que tú y yo ..." Vaciló por un momento. Su mente parecía estar en un tumulto, virando de izquierda a derecha. " _Esa noche_ , no te quería. Lo quería a él, pero me obligaste a saber que _eras tú_. ¿Recuerdas?"

Sasuke podía recordar vívidamente. Había estado enfurecido por su boca jadeante que susurraba el nombre de Naruto mientras la penetraba, esa noche la obligó a reconocer que estaba con _él_ y con nadie más. Incluso ahora, Sasuke sintió el fuerte deseo de hacer que Sakura se olvidara de Naruto. A su pregunta, él asintió.

"Cuando me desperté a la mañana siguiente, para encontrarte a mi lado, no sabes cómo me sentí. Era ... la peor mezcla de emociones que he tenido. Amaba a Naruto, pero contigo ... ¡No sabía si solo fue un error! Si volver a amarte era solo mi forma predeterminada de lidiar con la pérdida de Naruto. Así que me fui. Viví con miedo de ti. Te evité como la peste. cuando nos pusieron en nuestra primera misión juntos, supe que eras tú instantáneamente. Pero trate de olvidarlo, priorizando la misión. Y cada otra misión desde entonces, he tenido que trabajar duro ... "

Ella cerró los ojos como si sintiera dolor, en respuesta Sasuke inconscientemente le acarició la mejilla. Ella se estremeció al tacto.

"¡No lo entiendes, Sasuke! ¡Amo a Naruto! ¡Él es al que quiero!"

Él negó con la cabeza, acercándola más. "Estás mintiendo."

"¡No lo estoy!" ella lloró. "¡Yo ... sé que lo amo! ¡Lo amo!"

Actuó rápidamente, usando la velocidad superior a su favor haciéndola caer de espaldas mientras se cernía sobre ella. " _Deja de mentir_ " siseó en su oído.

Ella jadeó y cerró los ojos fuertemente, como si pudiera cerrar la puerta a su voz al no verlo. "No sabes cuán difícil es esto", susurró. "¿Qué pasa si ... qué pasa si me vuelvo a enamorar de ti? ¡Esto no puede estar pasando!"

Él respiró hondo y la abrazó con fuerza, luchando desesperadamente contra ella. Ella le dio puñetazos, fuertes, en los hombros y la espalda, retorciéndose contra él, pero él no cedió. "¿Crees que estoy bromeando, Sakura?" él gruñó entre sus golpes, que sabía que dejarían hematomas. "¡Hablo en serio sobre esto! ¡No sabes cómo fue para mí, despertarme sin ti esa primera noche!"

Ella dejó de moverse.

"¡Fue una agonía! ¡Ahora que por fin te tengo no voy a dejarte ir otra vez! ¡Si intentas escapar, voy a cazarte y capturarte! ¡Quiero que estés conmigo! ¡Quiero _que_ seas parte de los orígenes del Nuevo Clan Uchiha! Quiero niños con tu bondad y mis ojos. Quiero _que_ les enseñes a vivir, ¡Cómo me enseñaste a mí!" Él ahueco su rostro con sus ásperas manos, obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos. Ella estaba llorando, un espectáculo que no había visto en muchos años. Bajó la voz y la suavizó mientras frotaba sus mejillas con sus dedos, borrando el rastro de lágrimas. "No quiero estar sin ti otra vez. Quiero despertarme a tu lado mañana y al día siguiente y el resto de los días de mi vida hasta que muera".

"Como…" susurró, "¿Cómo puedes estar seguro? Nunca ... te preocupaste por mí antes ..."

Él besó sus labios suavemente, cerrando los ojos mientras lo hacía para saborearla. "Eres mi mejor amiga. Eres mi compañera de equipo y antes también fuiste un maldito buen capitán". Sonrió y bajó la cabeza, avergonzado. "Yo quiero-"

Pero ella no le dio tiempo para expresar lo que quería. Ella saltó sobre él, estrellando sus labios contra los suyos y arrojando sus brazos sobre sus hombros. No perdió tiempo en responder, bloqueando su cuerpo en su posición anterior bajo la suya y aplastándola con todas las emociones que asaltaban su corazón. Abrió los ojos cuando estaban a solo centímetros de distancia y vio la expresión de lujuria pura e inmutable en sus ojos que solía ser exclusiva de Naruto, pero ahora la intensidad parecía multiplicarse por diez, mirándolo fijamente. En vista de ese anhelo descarado, Sasuke sintió como si pudiera morir en el acto. Ella se deshizo de su camiseta negra aun mojada, tirando de ella sobre su cabeza con un suave gemido y reclamando su boca nuevamente en un beso alucinante. Sus manos recorrieron los músculos de su espalda, aventurándose hacia abajo más allá del material de sus pantalones. Sus hábiles dedos rozaron la superficie del prominente bulto en la tela que lo hizo gemir en éxtasis. No pudo evitar tomar represalias con sus propias manos frotando audazmente sobre el ágil cuerpo de Sakura, concentrándose especialmente en la suave superficie de sus senos. Ella se arqueó y gimió en su abrazo, que tomó como una invitación e incluso un llamado para que él le quitara la camiseta sin mangas. Lo hizo lentamente, cada centímetro de piel revelada se besó sensualmente. Se detuvo especialmente en una ligera cicatriz que cubría la piel de su abdomen, una cicatriz que había recibido de manos de Tohru, el traidor, que de alguna manera había sido Shin Namura disfrazado. Pasó la lengua sobre la piel dañada, lamiéndola como si pudiera sanar la marca con pura adoración.

Se obligó a sí mismo a mover su boca de su estómago hasta su pecho, su piel lisa y pálida brillaba levemente con el sudor de sus actividades y la lluvia del exterior. Sus caderas eran angostas, se inclinaban elegantemente, uniéndose a la curva de sus pechos flexibles, que también eran de un blanco puro, marcados con pequeños pezones rosados. Él arrastró sus ojos de arriba abajo por su cuerpo, sintiendo la lujuria crecer con cada segundo que pasaba hasta que no pudo contener su compostura por más tiempo, bajando su boca hacia su pecho y tirando de la carne delicada con impaciencia. La sintió estremecerse bajo él, gemidos y maullidos escaparon de su temblorosa boca, manos se clavaron en su cabello, mientras él se deleitaba con su sabor.

Quería desesperadamente tomarse su tiempo, aunque ella parecía impaciente, tirando constantemente del dobladillo de sus pantalones con dedos necesitados. Su anhelo de disfrutar de su cuerpo venció su necesidad de poseerla por el momento y aunque le permitió deshacer el broche en sus pantalones, no permitió que ella los quitara por completo. Quería probarla, conocer las curvas que había estado mirando durante tanto tiempo. Pero ella era inteligente, así como malvada. Mientras lo distraía con los movimientos de sus pechos y su torso (porque cuando ella hizo rodar sus caderas, su cuerpo entero se estremecía, se movía con tanta sensualidad que no podía apartar la mirada), ella termino de desabrochar cuidadosamente los pantalones, moviendo las manos dentro de ellos antes de que pudiera comprender lo que estaba pasando. Y cuando lo hizo, una ráfaga de calor violento se extendió a la mitad inferior de su cuerpo tan maravillosamente que no le importó. Su boca se abrió en un éxtasis sin sentido mientras lo masajeaba suavemente, golpeando movimientos que lo llevaban arriba y abajo en una tentadora danza de placer erótico.

"Vamos", susurró mientras lamía lentamente su pecho y abdominales. Una ola de nostalgia golpeó a Sasuke, él sonrió al saber lo que estaba haciendo. "Muévete".

Esta vez, él no se perdió en sí mismo. Se quitó los pantalones negros, arrojándolos al otro lado de la habitación mientras ella se reía de él. Siguió asfixiándola con la boca y las manos, pasando los dedos por el cabello largo que se amontonaba sobre su cabeza en un desastre. Luego bajó a sus piernas, lamiendo el agua de lluvia restante de las curvas en sus muslos y caderas. Finalmente, él hizo su movimiento, entrando en ella lentamente, saboreando la sensación de estar rodeado de tanta calidez. Los ojos de Sakura se agrandaron a cada centímetro y más de una vez tuvo que frenarlo.

"Esto" jadeó en su cuello, "No fue tan difícil la primera vez".

Sakura echó la cabeza hacia atrás respirando profundamente. "No lo fue, ah, pero no estábamos tan lucidos la última vez ¿no? Duele... Dios, Sasuke, _muévete_ ".

Él se movió lentamente al principio, pero Sakura literalmente lo agarró por los hombros y lo obligó a moverse dentro de ella. Él gimió y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, permitiéndose estar completamente rodeado por la sensación de ser uno con ella, de convertirse en una bestia con ella. Arrojó todas las inhibiciones al viento y se concentró solo en estar en sintonía con ella, mirando su cuerpo a la luz del fuego. Tan malditamente hermosa y toda suya. Sabía que Naruto ya no estaba cerca de sus pensamientos. Ella solo estaba pensando en él.

Su ritmo se aceleró, ella lo empujó hacia atrás con las piernas sobre los hombros para darle un mejor acceso. Sus ojos nunca se dejaron el uno del otro excepto cuando uno o ambos los cerraban, gemidos escapaban de sus labios mientras chocaban entre sí. La exploración, incluso con el ritmo exigente de sus embestidas, nunca se detuvo. Sasuke aún deslizaba sus manos arriba y abajo por su cuerpo, susurrándole palabras ininteligibles en la oreja. Inclinándose hacia delante ligeramente para ganar equilibrio, comenzó a forzarse más fuerte en ella, sus gemidos y maullidos se convirtieron en fuertes respiraciones que bordeaban en gritos de pasión.

"J-justo ahí", gritó, agarrando la estera de tatami debajo de ella con fuerza "Oh, Dios, _¡justo ahí!_ "

Gimió y obedeció acelerando el paso aún más, sus pensamientos dispersos a excepción del palpitante placer que recorría su cuerpo. "Sa-ku-ra", jadeó, agarrando sus brazos cuando sintió que su liberación se acercaba rápidamente.

Ella abrió la boca y dejó escapar otro grito final cuando alcanzo el orgasmo primero, meciéndose contra él, aunque podía decir que estaba cansada. Pero su habilidad para perseverar lo sorprendió cuando no paro de moverse, empujándolo hacia abajo para que ella lo montara, lentamente llevándolo a la locura con el ritmo constante de sus caderas y muslos. Desde esta posición, tenía una vista completa de todo, no podía apartar la mirada de su cuerpo, cara y cabello, sus caderas rodaban hacia atrás y adelante sobre su pelvis, una sensación que lo hizo rechinar los dientes y jadear en la agonía de placer insoportable, sus pechos que se levantaban hacia arriba y hacia abajo junto con ella, sus ojos que brillaban como esmeraldas, parecía que miraban dentro de su alma.

"Sasuke" susurró "Sasuke, Sasuke" repitiéndolo como un mantra, haciéndole saber que estaba pensando solo en él.

Fue esa la gota que colmó el vaso y lo envió al límite, en un punto álgido que derrumbó su primera experiencia juntos como nada más que una cogida borracha y torpe. Sakura lo amaba con su cuerpo y mientras cabalgaba a través de las olas finales de placer, sintió una sensación de plenitud diferente a todo lo que había experimentado alguna vez. Finalmente colapsaron uno encima del otro, Sasuke tirando de Sakura hacia él, sin dejarla ir por un instante. El beso nunca se detuvo, ni una vez desde que habían comenzado y ni siquiera cuando terminaron. Durante toda la noche, se unieron varias veces, pero nunca dejaron de besarse, susurrando dulces cosas, convirtiéndose en una persona completa.

Hasta bien entrada la noche y más allá del final de la tormenta, aún se estaban besando. Sasuke no podía recordar quedarse dormido. Solo recordaba la sensación de su boca suave y como quería más.

/ / /

 **Wooow~ Creo que por fin fueron sinceros el uno con el otros, marcando el inicio de su vida justos. Como es lógico todo este capítulo fue sobre el pasado, atando un poco los cabos sobre cómo comenzó todo, aún falta unos pequeños detalles y podremos remontarnos al presente con nuestra Sakura embarazada y secuestrada.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Cuando una Sakura embarazada es secuestrada, Sasuke debe viajar no solo a través de los obstáculos para encontrarla, sino también a través de sus propios recuerdos.** **"¿Cómo sabes que la vas a encontrar?"** **"Porque ella es mi esposa." AU dentro del universo ninja.**

/ / /

Esta historia no me pertenece, es propiedad de la maravillosa **CertifyyedGoon.** Ella la escribió hace ya algunos años y yo he decidido traducirla con los permisos correspondientes.

/ / /

 **Orígenes del nuevo Uchiha**

 **Capítulo 7**

 **Por CertifyyedGoon**

 **/ / /**

 **Del pasado al presente.**

Naturalmente, habían sido muy callados sobre su relación, actuando de la misma manera en la que lo hacían antes, evitando así que nadie sospechara. Estuvieron de acuerdo con esto debido a su deseo mutuo de ir juntos a misiones y también acordaron no más sexo durante ellas (a la mañana siguiente después de la primera vez, los dos estaban tan exhaustos e inclinados a permanecer acurrucados que la misión casi falló, a pesar de su simplicidad). Simplemente no pudieron soportar separarse el uno del otro durante esos primeros meses de su matrimonio.

Porque, de hecho, cuando regresaron a la Aldea, intercambiaron anillos, hicieron votos llenos de chakra y realizaron su propia ceremonia con solo su asistencia mutua. Así que, aunque legalmente no estarían casados hasta medio año después, cada uno de ellos contaba el comienzo de su matrimonio desde el momento en que regresaron de la misión en la Tierra de la Lluvia.

A pesar de eso, Sakura permaneció excesivamente ocupada cuando regresó, trabajando muchas horas en el hospital, pero Sasuke la visitaba tanto como se les permitía verse. Estar _juntos_ no fue difícil, ya que por la noche tenían uno o ambos apartamentos en los que podían disfrutar de su compañía. Lo que era difícil era manejar el impulso de nunca abandonar dichos apartamentos o encontrar una habitación al azar y hacerse un lío el uno al otro durante horas, algo que ocurría con mucha frecuencia en el hospital a altas horas de la noche.

Sin embargo, ambos se dieron cuenta de que mantener su relación como un secreto era injusto para sus amigos, especialmente para Naruto; quien podía sentir que algo estaba sucediendo, pero no tenía idea de qué. Finalmente (con mucho esfuerzo, porque Sasuke odiaba la idea de hacer que algo tan cercano a su alma fuera una aventura pública) Sakura lo convenció de que él sería el indicado para contarle a Naruto.

Lo llevaron a un restaurante de barbacoa, una pequeña parada local con luz cálida y un ambiente confortable. Sakura dejó la mesa cuando una de sus viejas amigas, Ino, entró en la tienda; diciendo con sus ojos que mientras ella no estaba, Sasuke debería de alguna manera decirle a Naruto.

Sasuke solía sentir un cariño constante por Sakura, pero justo ahora quería poder detestarla. La reacción de Naruto sería odiosa, molesta o una horrible combinación de ambos. Permitió que Naruto hablara sobre lo hermoso que era su hijo primogénito, le dejó hablar sobre las tareas de ser Hokage y lo aburrido que era, una y otra vez. Sasuke respondía normalmente, con gruñidos y respuestas mínimas como "Ojalá tu hijo no herede tu idiotez" o cosas por el estilo. Después de un rato, cambió sus ojos y su mirada inconscientemente gravitó hacia Sakura, como solía hacerlo incluso en público. Ella estaba inclinada sobre la barra, el costado de su cuerpo extendido frente a él, mientras sonreía por algo que Ino había dicho. Su cabello había crecido, ondeaba más allá de su cintura y bailaba sobre sus brazos mientras se movía. A veces lo ataba en una cola de caballo adornada con palillos, pero Sasuke prefería vérselo como ahora, suelto y fluido. El joven Uchiha pensó por un breve momento que debería terminar este interludio con Naruto rápidamente y llevar a Sakura de vuelta a su hogar, donde podría quitar ese equipo ninja que llevaba puesto pieza por pieza ...

"¿Sasuke?" Preguntó Naruto, sonriendo cegadoramente.

Sasuke no volvió su atención a su amigo rubio, pero sí dijo en voz muy baja: "Me voy a casar con ella".

Naruto parpadeó. "¿Qué?"

"Sakura. Me voy a casar con ella".

Hubo una breve pausa. "¿QUÉ?" Naruto se puso de pie.

La atención de Sakura giró hacia ellos ante el sonido, pero Sasuke hizo un ademan bajo la mesa restándole importancia. Luego le hizo un gesto a Naruto para que se calmara y se sentara, lo cual hizo un poco después.

"¿Estás loco?" susurró desde el otro lado de la mesa, lanzando miradas a Sakura. "Escucha, sé que le gustabas cuando éramos niños, pero tengo que decirte algo, amigo. Es como que ... bueno, creo que te odia".

"Odiaba. Tiempo pasado", aclaró en breve. "Ya no es el caso. Planeamos casarnos. La quiero".

Los ojos de Naruto se convirtieron en enormes platos azules. "T- _Tú la_ quieres ?"

"¿Tan sorprendente es?"

"¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Ella es Sakura! ¡Es hermosa! Pero tú ... quiero decir, nunca ..."

"Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema?" Sasuke lo cortó. Sorprendentemente estaba disfrutando el desconcierto de Naruto.

"Bueno, no creo que ella te quiera ..."

Ante esto, el Uchiha dejó escapar una risa. "No, creo que ese no es el caso".

"Pero ella nunca"

"Naruto, escucha. Sakura y yo ya nos hemos comprometido. Si quieres una prueba, me quitaré la camisa y te mostraré _evidencia_ de cuánto me quiere. Aunque no creo que ella le guste eso. De todos modos, la única razón por la que pensamos en decirte es porque te necesitamos para validar el matrimonio. Conviértela en una verdadera Uchiha ".

Al pensar en Sakura llevando su apellido, sintió un revoloteo de emoción en su corazón. A él le encantaría que Sakura usara ropa con el símbolo Uchiha en la espalda, una prueba para que el mundo supiera que ella era suya...

"Yo", dijo Naruto, sosteniendo su cabeza con desconcierto "No puedo creerlo. Tú y ella ... Debería haber _notado_ algo. Esto acaba de pasar, ¿verdad?"

"Hace más de medio año", corrigió Sasuke.

"¿Medio año?" Gritó Naruto, poniéndose de pie una vez más.

Sasuke le lanzó una mirada a Sakura, que ya no tenía dudas sobre lo que estaban hablando. Bajó la cabeza con una sonrisa burlona y se tapó la boca con la mano para ocultarla. Ella parecía notablemente contenta de que él hubiera hecho lo que le había pedido y le contará a Naruto su secreto. Aunque la barra los separaba por metros de distancia, podía sentir el calor que emitía desde el otro lado de la habitación. Sus ojos cambiaron mientras lo miraba, desde su mirada normalmente inteligente y amable hasta su mirada de zorra caliente. La reconoció al instante y sintió un repiqueteo de excitación que le recorrió el estómago.

"Somos ninjas, Naruto" dijo distraídamente, volviendo lentamente su atención a su amigo. "Somos... discretos".

"¡Unos jodidos fantasmas!" Naruto declaró en voz alta. "¡Casi nunca los veo a menos que sea cuando regresan de las misiones, pero ni siquiera así hablaban conmigo! Los dos siempre parecen tener prisa por ..." La mente de Naruto parecía estar funcionando a plena marcha, trabajando contrareloj "¡Probablemente para correr a casa y follar!"

Sasuke sonrió descaradamente. "Probablemente."

El rubio Hokage cayó de nuevo en su silla, aparentemente exhausto. "No puedo... creerlo ..."

"Bueno, date prisa y créelo. Estoy cansado de esperar. ¿Viste esa petición que puse hace unos días para mudarme de nuevo a la sección Uchiha de la aldea? Era por esto. Tengo trabajo que hacer, reconstruiré mi clan y necesito una casa para eso. Sakura y yo estamos cansados de vivir separados ".

Fue en ese momento que Sakura regresó, sentándose junto a Sasuke como si nada hubiera pasado, aunque debajo de la mesa ella puso una mano sugestiva en el muslo de él, arrastrándola hacia su pelvis. El Uchiha se movió bruscamente y tragó saliva. "Piénsalo", le dijo a Naruto poco antes de levantarse y marcharse, arrastrando a Sakura detrás de él. Ni siquiera pudieron esperar a llegar a casa, él la empujo a uno de los callejones apartados de la ciudad y la reclamo contra la pared de piedra de un edificio.

Al deslizar sus manos arriba y abajo de su espalda más tarde esa noche, no podía esperar hasta que estuviera vestida con el símbolo Uchiha.

No podía esperar a que ella fuera Sakura Uchiha.

/ / /

 **En el presente, dentro de la mente de un joven que pronto será padre.**

El matrimonio, el amor, el sexo salvaje y apasionado, las peleas, el silencio, el tiempo, todo eso, Sasuke tuvo que apartarlo de su mente cuando un pico de chakra frente a él lo alerto de la presencia de alguien. Se lanzó en esa dirección, listo para matar y bañarse en la sangre de aquellos que se atrevieron a quitarle a su Sakura. Pero de repente, justo cuando estaba a punto de asentar el golpe mortal, vio que el chakra se convertía en una luz verde esmeralda que él conocía demasiado bien.

En un instante disipó su Sharingan y la vio con sus propios ojos: Sakura, embarazada y encorvada por el cansancio, con la cara blanca empañada por el miedo y luego por la sorpresa. "¿S-Sasuke?" Ella susurró.

Apenas podía creerlo, tuvo que tocarla con sus propias manos para convencerse de que ella no era una especie de alucinación. Ella lo abrazó tan fuerte como pudo, llorando suavemente mientras se hundía en sus brazos en el suelo del bosque.

"Sakura", susurró en su cabello. "¿Cómo?"

"Subestimaron a un ninja de la Hoja" escupió. Entonces notó el frío de sus manos y lo violentamente que estaba temblando.

"Sakura, escúchame ¿Te dieron algo?"

"El maldito me dejó sola en una habitación durante cuatro horas. ¡Solo un genin no podría escapar de eso! ¡Y obviamente no investigaron sobre mí! Esa celda cedió como si fueran palillos de dientes en lugar de barrotes. No sabían que soy más fuerte que la mayoría de los ninjas".

"¿Te lastimaron?"

Ella levantó la cabeza para mirarlo con sus ojos enrojecidos "S-sí, me dieron algo. Intentaron doparme con algo para dormir, además de algún tipo de inhibidor de chakra… Creo. Ahora mismo me siento un poco aletargada... N-necesito volver con Tsunade, o el bebé ... "Sus ojos se agrandaron. "¡El bebé! Sasuke, tenemos que-"

Se detuvo cuando Sasuke sacudió su cabeza lejos de ella y hacia la hilera de árboles.

"No puedo sentirlos", susurró. "¿Vienen?"

El asintió. "¿Hace cuánto te escapaste?"

Ella sacudió su cabeza. "No más de media hora. No podía moverme... tuve que esperar hasta recuperar algo de chakra".

Él envolvió un brazo suavemente alrededor de sus hombros y la llevó a la base de un árbol grande, colocándola donde estaba parcialmente oculta en sus raíces. Ella se veía cada vez más pálida y el hecho de que había escapado de los ninjas enemigos a pesar de su delicada condición era increíble, por decir lo menos. Ella debe haber estado pensando lo mismo, porque dijo lentamente: "Por supuesto que escapé. Soy una Uchiha. Somos increíbles..."

Él cerró los ojos brevemente, dolido por lo que ella había tenido que soportar porque no pudo protegerla. Él levantó los fríos dedos de una de sus manos hacia sus labios y los beso. "Quédate oculta. Esto terminará rápidamente. No te muevas hasta que venga por ti".

Ella sonrió débilmente. "¿Desde cuándo tienes la autoridad para darme órdenes?"

No pudo obligarse a sonreírle, pero le dio un rápido apretón antes de dejarla. Se detuvo en el centro del claro, esperando a que llegarán. Encendió su chakra a modo de desafío, incitándolos a acercarse. Podía sentir sus energías, eran casi una docena, lo que no lo intimidaba. Sasuke nunca se había sentido tan enfurecido como ahora, en toda su vida, incluso cuando sus padres estaban muertos y él era despiadado en su búsqueda de Itachi.

Él estaba listo para ellos, cuando bajaron de los árboles como espectros negros y antes de que pudieran siquiera intentar atacarlo, su chidori se activó, agrietándose y chisporroteando un blanco helado con tanta furia como anticipación. Todo su cuerpo estaba envuelto en la luz mientras se movía implacablemente, matando a dos ninjas con golpes certeros en el cuello. Giró y bajó, más rápido de lo que podía pensar, solo actuando por puro instinto y un feroz rayo de luz perforó a otro ninja. El hombre gritó con dolor agónico mientras Sasuke cortaba desde su estómago hasta su garganta. Con un gorgoteo final, su cuerpo dividido por la mitad cayó hacia lados opuestos.

Sasuke ya no era un hombre. Él era una sombra, un dios de la guerra. Los ninjas frente a él tenían los ojos llenos de miedo y luego teñidos por la muerte cuando se ocupaba de ellos, bañándose en la sangre de aquellos que se atrevieron a intentar dañar a su preciosa familia.

Ahora se encontraba en medio de un cementerio de cuerpos ensangrentados, con los ojos enrojecidos y sangrando al Mangekyo Sharingan. La presencia del último ninja detrás de él hizo que Sasuke se girara y debajo de la neblina roja que era su mente en esos momento, pudo percibir que este hombre era el líder.

"Bueno, bueno, Sasuke" gruñó "Tu esposa parece haberme complicado las cosas. Maldita perra, quien-"

Pero él no terminó. Sasuke estaba sobre él más rápido que un rayo, la hoja del chidori atravesando al hombre en el pecho. Jadeó y tragó saliva, agarrándose la herida mientras la sangre burbujeaba en su boca y se derramaba en la espada de Sasuke.

"No te atrevas a hablar de ella" siseó Sasuke, empujando la espada lentamente a través del hombre hasta la empuñadura, sabiendo que el rayo infundido en la espada hacía que cada centímetro fuera una experiencia de agonía. Con manos rápidas, Sasuke le quitó la máscara al líder, la luz azul de la espada relámpago crepitaba sobre una cara vieja y llena de cicatrices; pero Sasuke lo reconoció, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

"Tohru"

Su pelo había oscurecido desde un marrón fino y largo a un gris mate y fibroso en la parte superior de la cabeza y las arrugas formaban prominentes grietas en su antes rostro juvenil. Sasuke no podía imaginar lo que había provocado tal cambio, pero estaba seguro de que Tohru tenía la misma edad que él, aunque ahora parecía un hombre viejo y decrépito. Sus ojos estaban llenos de ira, bordeando la locura, él no se atrevía a subestimarlo. Este era el hombre que se había infiltrado en la seguridad de la Aldea de la Hoja no una, sino dos veces.

"Tohru, el mismo" Shin Namura, el viejo traidor gritó enfurecido. "¡Los mataré a los dos! ¡Lo juro!"

Sasuke podía sentir la ira hervir dentro de él. ¡Esta _sanguijuela se_ había atrevido a sobrevivir a esa fatídica noche! Después de lesionarlos a Sakura y a él, después de traicionar a la Hoja, después de que Sakura quedará casi al borde de la muerte para que Sasuke lo derrotará ¡Este hombre tuvo la audacia de sobrevivir!

"Preguntaré esto una vez," siseó Sasuke. "¿Por qué volviste?" En énfasis, torció la espada cruelmente, causando que Shin gritara. Aunque después convirtió ese grito de dolor en una risa ridícula, tosiendo un poco de sangre en la ropa de Sasuke. "Ustedes dos son tan lindos. Miren qué tan cercanos son ahora. ¡Mi antiguo capitán y su perro guardián se juntaron! ¡Incluso los cuentos de hadas no pueden superarlos!".

El Uchiha permaneció callado, disfrutando de la sensación de su espada saboreando la carne de Shin, mientras este comenzaba a jadear y más sangre fluía de la herida en su pecho.

"Eres en todo lo que he pensado estos últimos años, Uchiha. He querido matarte a ti y a Hana todo este tiempo. Ustedes dos lo hicieron fácil. ¡Ni siquiera tuve que buscar más allá del distrito de tu clan para encontrarlos! El bebé. Oh, eso fue solo una ventaja adicional. Qué tan frágil era la pequeña Hana cuando la raptamos. Y estoy seguro de que no sobrevivirá a la clase de tortura que le aplicamos. ¿Crees que escapó por su cuenta? _Te dije_ que podrías encontrarme. He estado esperando esto ... ¡Oh, he estado esperando esto por tanto tiempo!". Shin mostró dientes como colmillos y empujó su cuerpo más arriba por la espada de Sasuke, introduciendo el duro metal a través de sí mismo mientras se acercaba a él, con una daga en su mano. Pero Sasuke era de élite, era un Uchiha y estaba muy enojado.

Con un movimiento de su muñeca, sacó la espada fuera del cuerpo de Shin, hasta que quedó libre de la piel una vez más. El hombre gritó de dolor, su sangre cubrió cada centímetro del cuerpo de Sasuke antes de que finalmente cayera al suelo del bosque. Sacudiendo su espada, la libró de la carne y sangre del hombre indigno, permitiendo que la satisfacción de la venganza lo inundara. Se tomó un momento para calmarse y limpiar un poco de la sangre que lo cubría antes de regresar con Sakura. Ella No se había movido ni un centímetro, todavía acurrucada junto al árbol, con los ojos cerrados. Parecía una estatua de vidrio, tuvo que extender su mano y tocarla para asegurarse de que era real.

Ella se estremeció ante el contacto, pero cuando vio quién era, respiró más tranquila y le sonrió. Él notó que ella estaba aún más pálida que antes. Entre sus piernas fluía una pequeña corriente de sangre y agua, y los ojos de Sasuke se agrandaron.

"¡Sakura!"

"La fuente se rompió" susurró, apoyándose pesadamente contra el árbol. "Tenemos que regresar ... a casa ..."

Él asintió ferozmente, tratando de mantenerse tan calmado como le fuera posible. Muy lentamente la levantó, pero sus gritos de dolor lo hicieron parar.

"¡No te detengas!" ella jadeó. "Tenemos que apurarnos, Sasuke. Si no regresamos, entonces el bebé podría morir. No importa lo que tengas que hacer tienes que llevarme a la aldea".

De nuevo, él no dijo nada y actuó, colocando un brazo debajo de sus piernas y el otro sosteniendo su espalda mientras saltaba al aire, con el miedo subiendo por su espina dorsal. Por alguna razón, aunque los enemigos habían sido derrotados, Sasuke no sintió paz. Sakura jadeaba pesadamente en su agarre, temblando como una hoja a pesar de la mirada concentrada en su rostro. Él podía oírla iniciar ejercicios de respiración, tratando de controlar su chakra. Pero era demasiado errático y débil para ser útil. Sasuke acelero el paso.

Ella necesitaba a Tsunade ahora.

/ / /

 **Hemos cerrado el círculo, ya no habrá más vistazos al pasado, pues se ha unido con el presente. Viene el capítulo final.**

 **Gracias por leer.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Cuando una Sakura embarazada es secuestrada, Sasuke debe viajar no solo a través de los obstáculos para encontrarla, sino también a través de sus propios recuerdos.** **"¿Cómo sabes que la vas a encontrar?"** **"Porque ella es mi esposa." AU dentro del universo ninja.**

/ / /

Esta historia no me pertenece, es propiedad de la maravillosa **CertifyyedGoon.** Ella la escribió hace ya algunos años y yo he decidido traducirla con los permisos correspondientes.

/ / /

 **Orígenes del nuevo Uchiha**

 **Capítulo 8**

 **Por CertifyyedGoon**

/ / /

Llegaron a la frontera de la aldea, el miedo de Sasuke lo ayudaba a evitar el agotamiento, pero Sakura estaba aterradoramente silenciosa. No se movía ni un centímetro, apenas respiraba; su pecho se agitaba con rápidas sacudidas y luego se quedaba quieta por largos momentos angustiantes. Apenas podía soportarlo, se sentía tan indefenso cuando ella más lo necesitaba.

Podía sentir fuentes de chakra acercándose desde la aldea, redujo la velocidad para encontrarse con ellos intentando mantener la calma a pesar de los temblores nerviosos que sentía arrastrándose por su piel. Se estaba acercando al borde rápidamente, temía no poder cruzarlo a causa de los sellos en su cuerpo. Pero no podía saberlo con certeza hasta que finalmente llegará a la frontera y podría ser demasiado tarde.

La fiesta de bienvenida salió a saludarlo y se sorprendió al sentir el chakra rojo pulsante de Naruto entre ellos.

"¡Sasuke!" La fuerte voz de Naruto recorrió la extensión del bosque mientras los dos se apresuraban a encontrarse. "¡Sakura!"

"¡Está en trabajo de parto!" Bramó Sasuke, corriendo junto a Naruto hacia la aldea. Vio como este lanzo una orden al ninja que estaba cerca de él y luego el grupo se lanzó hacia la aldea más rápido de lo que Sasuke podría ir cargando a Sakura.

"¿Se encuentra bien?" Preguntó Naruto, su voz rota por la preocupación. Él había tenido dos hijos hasta ahora, por lo que conocía los dolores del parto. El hecho de que Sakura estaba completamente silenciosa lo asustaba.

"No lo sé."

Naruto miró la cara de Sasuke, las sombras y las líneas hacían que el Uchiha pareciera veinte años más viejo y mucho más frágil de lo que el rubio lo había visto antes. La mandíbula apretada en una línea dura, el pelo desparramado, una barba insipiente, pero sus ojos mostraban la vulnerabilidad de un niño, perdido y roto.

"Mi escuadrón va a traer a la anciana", dijo Naruto tranquilizadoramente. "No puedes pasar el límite con tus sellos, _malditos sean_. Entonces Tsunade vendrá a ti".

Sasuke negó con la cabeza. "No hay necesidad. Toma a Sakura y llévala a un hospital". Se detuvo en su carrera e hizo ademan de entregar su esposa a Naruto, aunque le dolía hacerlo. La seguridad de Sakura valía más que el estar allí para ella ahora.

"¡No!" Bramó abruptamente en sus brazos.

Naruto y el Uchiha se sorprendieron con su grito, el primero que había hecho desde el comienzo de su viaje.

Bajando la voz a un tono suave, con los labios cerca de su oreja le susurro "Necesitas un hospital".

Pero ella se agarró a las mangas de su camisa, mirándolo con ojos tan brillantes y llorosos que su corazón se rompió al verla. Él no podía recordar un solo momento en que ella pareciera débil.

"Por favor" ella respiró. "No ... no me hagas quedarme sin ti. No puedo hacerlo sola".

Sasuke sintió que las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos antes de que pudiera detenerlas, frunció el ceño para evitarlas caer. Miró al rubio, pero su amigo ya estaba llorando. "Está bien."

Tsunade llegó casi en el siguiente instante, corriendo por el bosque más rápido de lo que nunca la había visto moverse. Con su fuerza inhumana, ella arrebató a Sakura de sus brazos y la acostó en el suelo del bosque, colocando una almohada detrás de su cabeza. Puso una mano sobre la mejilla y el cuello de la pelirosa, le palpó el pulso y luego bajó a su vientre hinchado. "Tendrás que dar a luz ahora, pero viene más de mes y medio antes de lo debido". Ella sacudió su cabeza. "Oh, Sakura".

Sakura le sonrió a su maestra. "Ya sabes como soy." Sus ojos se cerraron y ella inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás.

"¿Estás adolorida?" Preguntó Tsunade, arrancando trozos de tela de su propia camisa y poniéndolos a su lado en una pila ordenada.

Asintió con la cabeza. "Yo ... no puedo gritar. Estoy demasiado débil ..."

Ella tenía razón. Incluso hablar parecía requerir un gran esfuerzo. A su lado, Sasuke se paseaba de un lado a otro, pasándose las manos ensangrentadas por el pelo. Se sintió casi loco por la preocupación. No podía soportar ver esto.

"¡Sasuke cálmate!" Tsunade ladró enojada. "Siéntate a su lado, ella te necesita".

Instantáneamente, él hizo lo que le dijeron. Naruto se sentó a su lado y le puso una mano reconfortante en el hombro. A pesar de su confusa agitación, se sintió agradecido con su amigo.

Pasaron unos minutos agonizantes con Sakura solo respirando pesadamente, su rostro cubierto con una ligera capa de sudor. Su piel parecía pastosa, sus ojos apagados y casi sin vida cuando podía abrirlos. A veces se encogía de dolor, jadeos cortos y pequeños escapaban de su boca, fue entonces cuando Tsunade tuvo que gritarle a su pupila para que recordara la respiración.

Al final, la antigua Hokage negó con la cabeza lentamente, mirando a Sasuke. "Esto no es bueno, Uchiha" dijo en voz baja "Sakura no tiene energía para dar a luz. Si seguimos así, morirán ella y el bebe".

"¿Y una cesariana?" Preguntó Naruto, entrando en pánico. "Tiene que haber algo-"

"Una cesariana la mataría más rápido", Tsunade lo interrumpió. "¡Ha perdido demasiada sangre bajo las manos de esos ... **_bastardos_** _!"_ Ella se calmó y miró a Sasuke. "Puede que tengas que elegir, chico. Ella o el bebé".

Sasuke no dudó ni un milisegundo. "¡Sálvala!"

"¡No!"

Una vez más, la voz de Sakura los sorprendió a todos, débil y lastimosa, pero firme. El Uchiha sin embargo, no pensaba escucharla esta vez "¿Qué me importa un bebé que nunca he conocido! ¡Tú eres la que tiene que vivir! ¡Si te pierdo, no necesito un maldito bebé!" Gritó enojado.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que cayeron por su rostro en un flujo constante. "Tú- no sabes lo que estás diciendo. Este ... nuestro bebé, Es el futuro de los Uchiha. Es tu legado, Sasuke. Lo que siempre quisiste".

Sacudió su cabeza rápidamente agarrando sus manos en las suyas y besándolas tiernamente. A su lado, Naruto y Tsunade estaban impresionados al ver tanta intimidad por parte del siempre brusco Uchiha. Él ni siquiera miró en su dirección, solo miraba a su esposa. " _Tú eres_ el futuro de los Uchiha", susurró. "No necesito nada más. Incluso si el clan muere solo con nosotros, está bien. No me importa. Eres mi familia, Sakura".

La kunoichi de cabello rosado cerró los ojos, como si sus palabras la golpearan más fuerte que el dolor. "Por favor", suplicó. " _Por favor_ , no mates a nuestro bebé. Puedo hacer esto. Cree en mí, Sasuke. Dame algo de tiempo".

Las lágrimas de Sasuke caían ahora, goteando ligeramente sobre las mejillas de Sakura. Estaba temblando, sosteniendo sus manos en las suyas como un ancla. Él no podría perderla. Su posesividad sobre ella dictaba que debería tomar el asunto en sus propias manos, dejarla inconsciente y salvarla, matar al bebé. Se encontró despreciando a su propio hijo, que como una sanguijuela estaba matando a su madre, chupando la vida de su preciosa esposa. Pero las manos de Sakura eran constantes, sosteniéndolo firmemente. Estaba siendo valiente otra vez, tomando el asunto en sus propias manos y aunque odiaba esto más de lo que odiaba a los hombres que les llevaron a esta situación, asintió lentamente. Él tenía que confiar en ella.

"Creo en ti", susurró, besándola suavemente en sus labios agrietados.

"Gracias", le susurró al oído antes de dirigir su atención hacia Tsunade. "Maestra, quiero que me des un poco de chakra. Puedo hacer esto, pero no tengo suficiente energía en este momento".

Tsunade pareció dudar, como si supiera lo que Sakura estaba haciendo mientras Sasuke no lo hacía. A este punto no le importó, tomó la mano de Sakura y le susurró al oído lo poderosa que era, cómo podía conquistar esto, cómo todos los Uchiha antes de ella estaban de su lado. Él creía que la mayoría de los hombres tradicionales hacía que los antepasados velaran por su prosperidad y les rezaba en silencio ahora para que de alguna manera le ayudaran.

El dolor comenzó a sacudirla como una hoja y mientras Tsunade le daba su chakra, los gemidos de dolor comenzaron a hacerse más fuertes cuando pujaba. Continuó durante horas, un proceso agonizantemente lento que Sakura pasó en su mayoría llorando, apretando la mano de su esposo con tanta fuerza que pensó que la rompería, pero lo soportó sin vacilar, olvidándose de sí mismo y susurrándole continuamente al oído.

"Nos tomaremos un largo descanso" decía "No vamos a dejar que me pongan en misiones durante un año. Me quedaré contigo todos los días". Continuamente besó su cabeza, sus ojos, sus orejas, sus dedos. Ayudó, lo sabía. Podía sentirla relajarse, recordar sus ejercicios de respiración y calmarse.

"Esto no puede continuar por mucho más tiempo", dijo Tsunade mientras el sol comenzaba a ponerse detrás de las líneas de árboles. "Sakura no sobrevivirá a la noche. Tenemos que-"

"¡No!" Sakura jadeó. "Un poco más. Puedo… ¡Ah, puedo hacer esto!"

La joven apretó los dientes y comenzó a gritar más fuerte.

"¡Una cabeza!" Tsunade gritó alegremente. "¡Aquí está!"

Con otro grito final, Sakura cerró los ojos y se calmó, cuando sus gritos cesaron, comenzaron los de otro. Fue un grito pequeño, agudo y precioso. Sasuke nunca olvidaría el sonido de su primer hijo, sano y rugiente con la vida en manos de la ex Hokage.

"¡Un niño!" ella proclamó, envolviéndolo con la ropa que una vez había estado usando.

Pero Sasuke arrastró su atención de su hijo a su esposa, que yacía inmóvil, pálida y fría. "¿Sakura?" susurró, aterrorizado.

Pasó un momento.

Luego otro.

"Sakura"

Ella no se movió.

El corazón de Sasuke se quedó sin vida.

Naruto no se movió.

Los gritos del bebé fueron el único sonido.

"Sakura" Susurro apretando sus manos, acariciándole el cabello. "Sakura, no te atrevas".

Gradualmente, él bajó una mano hacia su pecho, queriendo sentir un latido del corazón, temiendo, temiendo, temiendo. Si ella estaba muerta, él se uniría a ella. Si ella estaba muerta, su bebé tendría un zombie como padre, Sasuke maldeciría al clan Uchiha, su propia vida. No le importaría vivir. Si ella estaba muerta, él también estaría muerto.

"Sakura"

"Estoy despierta." Parpadeó y abrió los ojos, las pestañas revoloteaban perezosamente. La había escuchado decir lo mismo y hacer el mismo movimiento en los días de ocio cuando ambos no tenían misiones. Ella se estiraba y se ponía encima de él, preguntándole qué quería desayunar con un delicioso beso. "Un niño", susurró ella, llevándose una mano a su mejilla. "Espero que él tenga tus ojos".

Sasuke acerco su frente a la suya, sus hombros temblaban mientras rompía a llorar. Vio las lágrimas caer sobre las mejillas de Sakura mientras ella le sonreía, todavía débil pero ya el color volvía a su rostro una vez blanco. Ella se veía hermosa. "Sasuke" susurró, besándolo "Gracias por creer en mí".

Él extendió sus manos temblorosas y la envolvió en un gentil abrazo, sollozando como su propio hijo aún sostenido por la ex Hokage. Finalmente había terminado, él podría quedarse con ella. Sus pecados, aunque horribles, no fueron suficientes para que el destino le quitara a su esposa. Él podría quedarse con ella.

Tsunade se aclaró la garganta, las lágrimas corrían por su rostro mientras trataba de decir con impaciencia: "Bueno, tenemos un bebé aquí sin nombre. Vamos, ustedes dos".

Naruto también lloraba, frotando sus manos sobre sus ojos repetidamente. "Déjalos en paz, vieja bruja. Trabajaron duro para esto".

"No" dijo Sakura, besando la frente de Sasuke y luego volteándose hacia Tsunade "Ya sé un nombre para él".

Sasuke la miró perplejo mientras ella le sonreía maliciosamente.

"Taka. Ese es un buen nombre como cualquier otro. Será como un águila, el primero de los Nuevo Uchiha, volando sobre la estupidez de sus padres". Ella rio. "Será el mejor ninja que el mundo haya conocido".

Sasuke asintió lentamente, sonriendo a la lógica de su esposa. "Supongo que, si hubiera sido una niña, querrías llamarla Hana", le susurró al oído.

Su sonrisa se amplió "Por supuesto."

/ / /

 **Seis años después.**

"¡Taka! ¡Vuelve aquí!"

El pequeño niño de pelo negro y ojos negros aceleró, mirando detrás de él con miedo a su madre, que poco a poco lo estaba alcanzando a pesar de su formidable tamaño. Estaba a punto de estallar con otro bebé, pero eso no significaba que dejaría que su hijo se saliera con la suya. En sus manos había un kunai, uno de los de su padre, el cual consideraba demasiado afilado para poder jugar sin que papá estuviera allí. Y él estaba actualmente en una misión.

"¡Mamá, quiero jugar con esto! ¡No me haré daño!" gritó, saltando en el aire mucho más alto de lo que debería hacerlo alguien de su edad. Pero justo cuando él comenzó a elevarse, ella lo agarró por su sandalia y lo tiró al suelo sin remordimiento, quitándole el cuchillo de las manos antes de golpearlo.

Se sentó y rompió a llorar. "¡Owwwww!"

"Oh, no seas un bebé" bromeó Sakura, levantándolo en el aire con su fuerza inhumana y poniéndolo de pie. Con la manga de su camisa roja, le frotó un poco la suciedad de los ojos. "Dime, Taka, ¿Lloran los Uchiha?"

Él asintió con la cabeza, su pequeña cara roja y húmeda con lágrimas calientes. "¡Sí! Estoy ... ¡Estoy llorando! ¡Y soy un Uchiha!

Ella no pudo evitar echar la cabeza hacia atrás y reír. Su hijo era un caso especial. No le importaba lo que otros pensaran de él, ni siquiera sus propios maestros a veces. Taka tenía una salvaje vena rebelde que Sakura temía era de su padre, aunque él lo usó para desafiar todas las tradiciones previas de lo que _debería ser_ y lo transformó en una herramienta para convertirse en lo que él _quería_ ser. Sakura amaba a su hijo por eso. Parecía simplemente que no le importaba que los Uchiha alguna vez fueron conocidos como individuos solemnes y ambiciosos. Sin embargo, pensó con una sonrisa astuta, eso podría deberse a que Taka pasó mucho tiempo con la segunda hija de Naruto, Kushina, que tenía el pelo rubio encendido y energía suficiente para rivalizar con la de su padre en su adolescencia. Podía sentir que los dos se volvían extraordinariamente cercanos a pesar de sus personalidades antes opuestas. Ahora eran casi clones el uno del otro, aunque Kushina siempre sería más salvaje.

"Bien" dijo Sakura a su hijo, frotándole el pelo. "Se te permite llorar en casa. Con mamá y papá. No lo hagas afuera, ¿sí?"

Él asintió en serio. "¡Kushina dice que los hombres que lloran son bebés! ¡Pero solo lloré frente a ella una vez y ella también estaba llorando!"

Sakura puso los ojos en blanco. "Sí, el momento en el que los dos quedaron atrapados en el tifón fuera de la ciudad, lo recuerdo. Los dos también lloraron cuando los castigué. ¡Nunca más salgan de la ciudad!" Y pellizcó su mejilla, haciéndolo retorcerse aún más.

"¡No pellizques!" gritó, tratando de pellizcar a su madre también, pero ella fue demasiado rápida para él, atrapándolo por sus pequeños brazos y abrazándolo, haciéndole cosquillas.

Estaban en su patio, en el que años atrás Sakura había sido sacada de su casa cuando estaba embarazada de Taka, pero ella rara vez pensó en eso, apenas recordaba nada de eso. Todavía amaba el patio como el mejor lugar de la casa, especialmente porque era perfecto para jugar con su pequeño niño. Su hijo se estaba volviendo más fuerte cada día, ya era un prodigio en su clase y ascendía rápidamente por la escalera de la jerarquía ninja, aunque Sasuke lo mantuvo intencionalmente con niños de su edad, sabiendo el daño que le había hecho a Itachi crecer demasiado rápido. Ahora el niño reía tontamente y actuaba con despreocupación, sin un solo matiz de la seriedad de su padre o incluso de su abuelo dentro de él.

Taka y Sakura retozaron en el patio, persiguiéndose el uno al otro (Sakura era más lenta por lo embarazada que estaba y Taka se aprovechaba de su velocidad reducida entre risitas) aunque finalmente ella comenzó a cansarse. Sin embargo, no se dio por vencida, tratando de atrapar a su hijo, que parecía feliz de bailar fuera de su alcance, agitando las manos en una ligera burla.

Estaba tan involucrado con su madre que no sintió una presencia detrás de él hasta que lo envolvió en un duro abrazo, aplastando su pecho. "¡Ah!" Taka gritó sorprendido, tratando de alejar a su padre. "¡Papá, déjame ir! ¡Estoy jugando con mamá!"

"Estás siendo cruel con tu madre" dijo Sasuke con voz firme, mirando preocupado a la jadeante Sakura, que estaba sonriendo a pesar de su cansancio. "¿Qué te dije sobre ser bueno con ella mientras estoy fuera? Ya sabes lo cansada que está ahora".

Taka miró a los ojos serios de su padre y luego bajó la cabeza en señal de disculpa. "Lo siento, mami".

Sakura se rió. "Aw, Sasuke, no seas malo con tu hijo". Se acercó a su marido y le dio un largo beso en los labios. "Te extrañamos."

La cara seria de Sasuke se fundió en una amplia sonrisa mientras levantaba juguetonamente a su hijo en el aire. "Está bien, está bien", dijo riéndose. "¿Lo hiciste bien en la academia?"

"Sí, sí", gritó el niño mientras volaba en el aire, sin miedo a pesar de la altura a la que ascendió. Sasuke era tan experto con su niño pequeño como lo era con todo y lo manejó con facilidad. Al principio, Sakura había estado en contra, pero ver lo mucho que Taka amaba fundió su resolución. (Eso solía suceder mucho cuando la miraba con los ojos de Sasuke.)

Taka se echó a reír y su padre lo levantó. "¡Papá, quiero mostrarte algo!" él lloró abruptamente. Se retorció para que lo bajaran, lo cual Sasuke hizo después de un tiempo. "¡Vamos vamos!" Taka empujó, agarrando las manos de su padre en las suyas mucho más pequeñas, lo arrastro fuera del patio, hacia el lago que estaba justo al sur de su casa.

El muelle crujió un poco bajo los pies descalzos de Taka y Sasuke pensó por un momento que tendría que remodelarlo antes de que fuera demasiado viejo y peligroso para caminar. A su hijo no pareció importarle, corriendo delante de sus padres a toda velocidad y deteniéndose justo al final del camino de madera, por lo que sus dedos se inclinaron sobre el borde y se reflejaron en el agua estancada.

"¿Estás mirando? ¡Tú también mami!" gritó, terriblemente emocionado.

"Sí, sí, continua" dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa "¿Sabes lo que está tramando?" Pregunto mirando a su esposa.

Ella sacudió su cabeza. "No tengo idea. Aunque ayer dijo que tenía algo que quería que viéramos cuando volvieras".

Sasuke volvió su atención a su hijo y sintió una hinchazón de orgullo al ver su camisa negra con el escudo Uchiha audazmente sobre su espalda. Su hijo era fuerte y capaz. Tenía la bondad de Sakura, como esperaba y su propia fuerza, junto con la línea de sangre Uchiha que fluía por sus venas. Tal como dijo su esposa el día en que nació, Taka podría convertirse en el mejor ninja de todos los tiempos.

Taka se tensó, sus manos volaron arriba y abajo, formando sellos en rápida sucesión y Sasuke reconoció el jutsu inmediatamente. Luego se llevó los dedos a los labios, una bola de fuego rugió de su boca tan grande y caliente que el agua comenzó a hervir debajo de ella. A su lado, Sakura jadeó y rio encantada, pero Sasuke no podía moverse, golpeado tan repentinamente por la nostalgia. Había realizado el mismo jutsu para su propio padre en este lugar hace muchos años atrás.

La bola de fuego finalmente se disipó y el niño se volvió hacia sus padres, con los ojos llenos de suspenso, esperando el reconocimiento.

Sasuke se acercó a su hijo lentamente, sabiendo que lo que dijera aquí se quedaría en su mente para siempre. Al principio de ser padre, juró nunca dejar que Taka tuviera ninguna duda de su amor por él. Levantándolo en sus brazos, lo abrazo fuertemente y susurró en su oído: "Ese es mi hijo. Ese es mi hijo".

Taka se echó a reír y rebotó feliz, complacido con la respuesta; luego corrió hacia su madre para recibir igualmente amorosos abrazos de ella, aunque ella también lo colmó de besos. Sasuke miró a su familia, su esposa y su hijo riendo felices en su casa. Verdaderamente eran los Nuevos Uchiha y tenía la sensación de que serían mejores que cualquier Uchiha antes.

 **El fin.**

/ / /

 **Lamento tanto haber retrasado este capítulo.**

 **Quiero recordarles que este es un AU y la autora lo escribió mucho tiempo antes del Gaiden por eso Sasuke y Sakura tienes un hijo y Naruto tiene una segunda hija llamada Kushina casi de la misma edad de Taka.**

 **Si no quedó claro, Sakura nombro Taka a su hijo porque para ella ese nombre tiene mucho significado, por sus misiones con Sasuke en el escuadrón Anbu; especialmente esa en la Tierra del Cielo, que al final los unió.**

 **Por último, hay un EXTRA. Una pequeña historia posterior al nacimiento de Taka, bastante linda que prometo no demorar tanto en publicar.**

 **Muchas gracias por los seguidos, favoritos y por las personas que dejaron sus comentarios.**


End file.
